


The Tiger and The Kitten

by Dixonette



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aggresive Smut, All the Smut, Cutsey smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Shy Daryl Dixon, Smut, Tough Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixonette/pseuds/Dixonette
Summary: While one of the Dixon brothers seems overly interested in you, the other one ... doesn't. Until he does.(A story of your evolving relationship with Daryl Dixon. Including danger, fights, fluff, smut, and all in one. Follows the storyline as close as possible. Just with you in it)





	1. Can Roulette

Finally a home. Finally an almost private place in your cell. Finally a safe place.

The entire group had settled in the prison a while ago and after a while of peace and quiet, of course there had to be complications again. But this time everyone was more worried about people knocking down your doors, than the walkers. 

Currently however you seemed to have at least the advantage of having Merle Dixon as the inside man. You say advantage. You personally got more of his avances than anything else.

Having been with the camp since the very beginning you remembered him being very forward always, but the time in civilization seemed to have made him more… calm. In his own way.

Currently it was dinnertime in the cell block, and everyone had grabbed a chair, a can and a fork. You had been lucky in what everyone jokingly called “can-roulette” today, andhad grabbed some sugary peaches out the bag.  
“Are they any good?”, you heard Beth jealously asking from next to you. She had ended up with green beans, and chewed on them as if they were worms.

“Great”, you answered, taking another bite. “I bet…”, she mumbled. “Alright, alright”, you giggled a bit. “Eat your beans, we can swap when you’re halfway done.” A smile beamed over her face. “Really?” “Sure. But only if you eat half of yours first! That’s protein, you know? You want to grow big and strong, right?”

The teenager rolled her eyes. She was younger than you in age sure, but in her mind it seemed to be decades between the two of you.

After you swapped and Beth happily munched on her canned peaches, you heard another comment directed at you.

“If you want you can lick my beans as well y/n”, Merle’s rough voice uttered. Before you could dignify the dirty flirt with a response, someone else answered.  
“I don’t think you’re her type, Merle.”

Daryl, sitting on the floor a few steps away, had answered. You smiled and nodded. “Sorry Merle. No dice.” He laughed quietly. “So you don’t want a strong, tough, handsome and charming man? I thought all ladies post-apocalypse enjoyed that!”

Shrugging you stuffed a last forkful of beans into you mouth. “Yeah, ‘course I’d like that.” “Then why not me?” “Because I would like a strong, tough, handsome and charming man, Merle”  
Beth beside you hiccupped to avoid a burst out laugh and even Daryl grinned into his box of spam.

Merle however just shook his head. “Don’t know what you’re missing, sweetheart.”


	2. The Patch-Up

After dinner you helped Carol collect the empty dishes and wash up everything that could be reused.

“That was real sweet of ya”, she commented after you handed her the empty peach can that Beth had finished off. You shrugged smiling. “It’s not easy to adjust. Even after all .. this, she had a farm and fresh eggs and crops to eat. Being content again, that’is the real challenge.”

Carol nodded. “I know what you mean. Still, it was very nice.” “Thanks. How was your dinner?” She grinned. “I got the jackpot.” “No!” “I did!” “Dried ramen?” “A whole pack.” “You devil!”

You both laughed.

“Hiya, ladies.” Merle walked in. “Having a good time?” “Always”, you answered. “You comin’ to help?” “Coming to pick up the cans. Carls wants to build a phone out of them with wire so we can talk to each other on watch without shouting. Gets the walkers moody.”  
“That’s a great idea!”, you said and Carol nodded as well. “Smart kid.” “Oh he his, he his. Help me carry them, sweetheart?”

You didn’t react to Merle’s nicknaming and just nodded. “Here” Carol handed Merle a few cans, and gave you the rest. “Tell him to be careful, some of the edges are real sharp. Life is tough without a can opener and just a knife.”

“Looking at Rick he almost opened that one with his teeth. Crazy bastard”, Merle eyed the sweet corn can. Both you and Carol laughed. “Let’s go, Carl is waiting. See you later, Carol.” The woman smiled and returned to placing forks and knifes back in their appropriate places.

***

“Thanks so much, y/n!” Carl exclaimed as Merle and you handed over the cans. “No problem, great idea by the way! Here you…. Ouch!”

As Carl took the cans out of you arms one of them slips past your fingers and scratched the inside of your hand. Blood immediately started to flow, droplets falling on the floor.  
“I’m sorry, I…”, Carl started but you cut him off. “It’s okay. Damn this hurts… Don’t worry about it, I’ll just… I’ll just go get it cleaned up”

“I’ll help you”, Merle assisted and ripped off a piece of his khaki shirt, already trying to stop the bleeding. “Let’s get this cleaned and maybe a band-aid, whatcha say, sweetheart.” “Sure”, you nodded. The cut hurt like hell, and it being your dominant hand didn’t help with the feeling immediate of uselessness.

Merle brought you to the place where they had medications, and opened the small, red, first-aid suitcase. Gently he unwrapped the makeshift bandage and told you to open your hand. “This is gonna sting”, he warned, before spraying the disinfectant onto it.

“Holy fff….”, you yelped and bit you lip. “Told ya. Better now, princess?”, you nodded. He carefully wrapped the white bandage around your hand.

“You know, what you said at dinner really hurt my feelings.” You looked up at him, while he still fondled with the gauze. “I’m sorry?” “Ya let me down quite roughly, in front of my lil¨ brother. I should be an idol to him, not a failing Casanova.” He looked up.

“I… I didn’t know you were serious”, you answered. Thoughts were racing through your head. Of the two Dixon brothers, why was the wrong one interested in you?!

“Deadly serious. You and me, we could make a great team. Beat the sounds Glenn and Maggie make at night, even.” He giggled, still not having let go of your hand. “I… I’m flattered but…”

He touched your cheek. “Give me a shot, y/n.”

“What’s going on here?”

Daryl had walked into view, making you jump. “Nothing, I just…”, you started. He looked confused. Even angry. Had something happened?

“Little princess just hurt her hand, that’s all. But she’s all better now, thanks to my magical hands, aren’t you?” Daryl stared his brother down as if he was going to put an arrow through his head any second.

“Is that right?” His eyes moved to you know. “Yeah, I mean… He patched me up I guess.”

“Fine!” Daryl stormed away.

“What was that?”, you asked, more yourself than Merle. “Green eyed monster strikes again. Always into my girlfriends… such a little bastard.”

“Merle, I’m sorry”, you collected your thoughts. “It’s nice, that you’ve decided to stay here, and that you’re not pulling guns on anyone every half hour, but… I’m really not interested.” He sighed. “Letting me down gently are you?” “I could punch you, if it made you feel better.”

Now he laughed. “And see, that’s why I like you, y/n. Don’t think I’m going to give up that easy though. But for now…” He got up, straightening his shirt and running his hand over his stubble. “For now I’ll give you a break of my gorgeous sight.”

You shook your head as he walked away. You really didn’t mind him being around, and his advances were flattering. But still not what you wanted. If his brother had done the same though… you got wobbly in the knees just thinking about it. But what was that weird act a few minutes ago?

Getting up as well you decided to find him and check if everything was okay. The last thing you needed was him spreading rumours that you and Merle had a thing.  
***  
You found him after a good, long search through the entire building. Opening a door to the yard outside for some fresh air, you could immediately hear him.

The sounds of his knife crashing through the biters skulls echoed over the area. “What the…”, you mumbled.

“Y/n!”, you heard someone call. It was Glenn, on watch in the tower. “Hey Glenn! What’s up?” You climbed up the ladder and joined him. “I hoped you would answer me that”, he said and pointed at Daryl. “He ran out here half an hour ago screamed at me to open the gates and has been going at it since. Soon there are not gonna be any walking corpses left in there. Wouldn’t be so bad, but… weird.” He shrugged.

“He’s been out here that long?” “Yup. Gave Maggie a dirty look when she left earlier, but that’s it. Think he’s mad at her that she got the tuna for dinner?” You shook your head. “Nah. He got spam. Loves that crap. I don’t know. Want me to talk to him?”

“Now’s your chance”, Glenn pointed at the gate, which Daryl just shut behind him. “Alright. See you later!” Glenn nodded at you and got back to staring at the woods.

“Daryl!”, you shouted. He walked fast, back to the prison entrance. “Daryl, wait!” “What?” He stopped abruptly and you almost smashed into him. “Whatcha want, lil princess.” He pulled the nickname apart in his mouth as if it personally offended him. Merle had called her that. Was this what it was about?

“What’s gotten into you? I know you’re good with a knife, but going out there like that? They are more than you, and we are safe! There’s no need to clear them out like that!” “And why is that your problem?” “You could have gotten hurt!” “And?” “For fucks sake, Daryl!” “Oh shut your mouth. Or let my brother shu’ i’ for ya. I see how you two were gettin’ all… cozy!”

“What…?” You didn’t have time to answer, he already stormed off again.


	3. The Fight

It was bedtime and everyone headed to their cells to get some sleep. Before it got quiet you snuck into Carol's room.

“You sleeping?”, you whispered. She shook her head. “Just thinking. What’s up? Your hand okay? I heard.” “Yeah, yeah, no worries just… Do you think Daryl has been acting… weird lately?” “What, more weird than usual?” “Yeah..”  
“I heard him fight with his brother earlier… Something about taking what’s his, but I think that was just their usual bickering. Probably touched his lucky arrow.” She smiled. You nodded. “Sure… Thanks. Just… wondering.” “Okay. But y/n? Don’t worry about everyone else all the time, yeah? You need to think of yourself sometimes too.”  
“I will”, I nodded absently. “Sleep tight” “You too”

You left the room and went to your cell.

In the middle of the night you woke up. “Damn it”, you thought. Having to pee in the middle of the night in this prison was not fun. It was a short walk to the toilets, but dark and creepy anyway. Still, you felt that you wouldn't be able to sleep again if you didn’t go.

Quietly you got up and made your way down the steps. After you made the walk there, you tried to get back as quietly as you came again. But suddenly you felt a hand over your mouth. Out of reflex you wanted to punch and bite and scream, but a familiar voice whispered in your ear: “Shh. Just me. Good ol’ Merle. Didn’t wanna scare you. Letting go now, alright?” And he did. You turned around and panted.

“Holy shit, Merle!”, you whispered angrily. “I almost had a heartattack!” “Sorry”, he shrugged, not looking sorry one bit. “Whatcha doing out here all alone. Romantic midnight walk?” “No!”, you shook your head and shivered. It was cold in the corridor.

“Coming to visit me then?”, he asked further. You sighed. “Merle, stop it. I told you!” “Yeah, yeah, I know. Man’s gotta have dreams.” He stepped further and you felt him close in front of you. “But really… my cell door is always open if you want some… fun.” You stepped back. “Thanks. But no thanks.” This was getting annoying.

“I’ll get to bed now. See you in the morning.” As you hastily wanted to get back to your bunk you ran into another figure.

“Secret meeting going on?”, you heard Daryl's voice. He seemed to speak a little more loud than usual, his normal muttering sometimes almost not to be heard. His voice almost seemed to slur a bit.

“Nothing secret about it”, you retorted and wanted to keep walking.

“Yeah, ‘course. My brother always liked ‘n audience.” “What?” 

Merle stepped out of the shadows now. “This about the lil’ talk we had earlier?”, he asked his younger sibling. Daryl kept quiet.”Come on, you told me to keep my hands off of her… Did you mean...her?” He pointed at you.

“I didn’t mean nothin’!”; Daryl hissed. “Oh but ya did, didn’t you? You told me to keep my… how did ya put it? Keep my “dirty fucking hands off your girl”. Thought you meant lil’ ass kicker. See ya basically adopted her. Wanna adopt this too? ‘Cause I had other plans…”

Merle suddenly grabs your hips, pulled him flat against him and pressed his lips onto yours. Without realising fast enough what was happening, you automatically started to struggle. His grip was tight, but you managed to get your arms free.

Before you could smack him over the head though, you feel how Daryl from behind grabs you by the hair, pulls you out of Merle's grip and you crash on the floor. 

“You ALWAYS do this!”, Daryl shouts, having pushed Merle up against the wall. “Every SINGLE TIME.” 

He didn’t give his brother any time to answer and punched him in the face so hard, Merle’s head hit the wall behind him, making an ugly sound.

You finally collected yourself and jumped up. Your hands hurt like hell from having fallen on the rough ground, and you felt the warm sensation of blood pooling out the small cuts.

Still you lunged for the two men now wrestling on the ground. “Stop it!”, you screamed. None of them listened. Trying to pull Daryl off of Merle you just managed to get pulled into the fight. A punch was thrown and hit you right in the face. Stumbling backwards holding your face that felt like it was about to explode. 

The blood from your scratched up hands mixed with the blood now streaming down from your nose.

“What the heck is going on here?” 

Rick’s voice cut through the darkness.


	4. Gone

While Daryl and Merle were being taken care of by Glenn and Maggie, Rick was patching up your hands and face. The cut from earlier that day had reopened and a few new ones got added by your fall onto the concrete. Your face was worse though. 

“Sorry we don’t have an ice-pack”, Rick said as he gently dabbed off the already crusted blood off your cheek with some wet cloth. You flinched.

“It’s alright. Just a little blood.” “A lot, actually. Here, drink some water.” As you took a sip he leaned back and look straight at you. 

“I know you didn’t have anything to do with this. But still… none of the Dixon’s are gonna talk. What happened? We can’t have people fighting each other like that. Especially with Merle. Gets people … it doesn’t exactly make us trust him more.” 

Shaking your head you took another gulp of water. “It wasn’t him, who started it, actually.” Rick raised an eyebrow, and listened carefully as you explained how Merle had made a move on you and Daryl started a fight over an old argument the two had. The fact that Daryl seemingly had told Merle earlier to back off and leave you alone you left out. You didn’t really know anyway and it seemed too… private. And like something you wanted to find out yourself first.

As you walked back to your cell, pretend ice-pack aka wet cloth still on your cheek, you kept thinking about what just happened.

Did Daryl like you or just try to defend your “honor”? Was this… something? Of course over the entire time you had been with the camp you two had become good acquaintances, but the sexual tension that you sometimes wouldn’t have minded never really happened. 

Walking into your cell, still contemplating in you head, you didn’t notice the dark figure sitting on you bed.

“What the…” “Shh”, you recognised Daryl as he got up and walked towards you. Now you realised why his speech earlier felt different. He smelled of whiskey. Strongly.

“What are you doing here?”, you whispered. “Rick came to talk to me. He said you were… Hurt.” His hand reached up to gently touch your face and you flinched. 

“Did I…do this?” You shook your head. “I’m not sure. I tried to break you up and someone to a swing. This… This was when I fell after you…” He was looking at your hands now, carefully stroking the bandages Rick had wrapped around them.

“So sorry”, he mumbled. “Merle just… really got on my nerves today.” “Why, though?”, you asked. “He said something about you telling him to back off. Was that about me? ‘Cause if it is, I just…” 

Before you could get another word out, Daryl had leaned forward and pushed his lips onto yours.

Not reacting in complete self defense like with Merle you just froze. His rough lips still pushed against you felt warm, still tasting of whiskey. Carefully you moved closer, leaning into the kiss more.

Daryl felt warm and heavy against you, but the second you tried to move closer he broke the kiss of.

“Fucking no”, he mumbled. “I’m not like Merle.” “Wait, no! I know. I want…” He stormed out of your cell before you could utter the last word.

“You.” 

***

The next morning you woke up not having slept well again. You felt that while your face was not as swollen as you thought it would get, your head felt a lot more dizzy after yesterday's events.  
Walking to breakfast you looked around.

While Merle was sitting in one corner, looking blue and green after last night's fight, you couldn’t see Daryl anywhere.

Even after breakfast and having walked through the entire D-Block and looked in the watchtower and the courtyard you couldn’t seem to find him.

As it got closer to afternoon and nobody seemed to have seen him, you only had one more person to ask.

“Merle!”, you shouted after him as he walked inside after smoking a cigarette.

He stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“Hold up!” As you caught up with him he looked at you, one eye swollen shut. “What’s up, sugar?” “Oh god.” “Never seen a man beaten up by his little brother before?”, he asked jokingly. “Not like that.” “Me neither. So, whatcha want?” 

“Daryl, where…” “‘Course, looking for that lil’ bastard.” “He… What did he say to you about me?” 

His grumpy face morphed into a grin. “He didn’t tell ya? Coward. Thought he at least would confess his love before he practically committed suicide.”

 

“He WHAT? Where is he Merle, tell me now or I’ll make you fucking bleed!” “I swore. Scouts honor. Can’t tell.” “Merle I’ll cut your balls off and feed them to the walkers!” Your voice got more and more high pitched as you talked, and you didn’t sound half as threatening as you would’ve liked. 

“He left. This morning.” “He left?” “And by the look of it he’s not coming back.” “Why?” “If he can hit someone, my lil’ brother is good with confrontation. But with you… never been good with girls. Don’t think we’re gonna see him again.”

You didn’t listen to the rest of what Merle was saying and started sprinting inside.

***

“RICK!” “What the heck, y/n, you woke Judith up! What’s happening? Is it the walkers?” “Daryl’s gone.” “What do you mean?” “He left! Merle said this morning. We have to look for him!” “Wait, what?” 

You had grabbed a backpack and started packing supplies and a a gun.

“Hold up, y/n. We don’t know anything! He might come back for dinner!” “No! You don’t understand! He left!” “Why would he leave? You have to calm down!” “No! I don’t! He left because of me!” “What....” “He left because of yesterday! He thinks that I don’t… Ah, hell I don’t know. But he’s not gonna come back!” 

“You can’t just run after him!” Rick grabbed your arm. “We need to talk about this.” You ripped your arm out of his grip.

“I have to do this”, you just said, and stormed off.

***  
All day you had spent in the woods outside, and it was starting to get dark. The bandages around both your hands made it too slippery to hold a gun, so you had been killing walkers with your knife up until now. But you were starting to get tiered.

You had no idea where you were, and had lost the tracks you thought were Daryls a while ago. It was time to find shelter, but you couldn’t give up.

Looking around you after killing two more walkers, you saw more and more coming towards you. Without warning you were surrounded.

“What… Fuck.” Stabbing and ducking you started killing a way out for yourself, but the night before and the entire day out had drained your energy more than you liked to admit.

“Daryl”, you started shouting, the only thing in your head. “Daryl! Where the fuck are you!” More and more walkers got closer, and you were backed against a tree now.

“DARYL!” 

Then everything turned black.


	5. Redneck to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for the positive feedback! Especially for the two of you who left comments, I would never have imagined that someone would actually read this, and then be sooo nice! Thanks soo much!
> 
> Now: Enjoy :)

When you woke up you were laying on a couch. Your head hurt, but you seemed to still have all of your limbs.

“Are you up?”, a familiar voice asked.

“Daryl?” He walked out of the shadows and sat down on a chair beside you.

“That was really fucking stupid”, he said. “You could’ve gotten killed. You could’ve gotten bitten. Anything! What were you doing out alone?”

Sitting up you felt your body ache. “I was looking for you.” 

“Lookin’ for me? Why the fuck would you do that?” “Merle said you left. He said you were angry at me and left and weren’t gonna come back.”

“That bastard.” “He said you told him not to say anything but I…” “I didn’t talk to him, y/n! I went on a hunt this morning. Yeah I needed to get out, but I told Glenn when he was on watch before I left. Merle put you in real danger, because he wanted….”

“He wanted what?” “He wants me to man up.” “Man up?” “Never been good at this”, he mumbled and looked at his hands. 

“Okay”, you sat up. “Okay?” “This is some kind of cottage, right? We are now gonna check the cupboards, I’m gonna get myself some liquid courage and you”, you poked his chest “Are going to start talking.”

Daryl stared at you as you got up, and walked towards the big wooden chest of drawers, picking up a few of the bottles standing on top of it. Most of them were empty, or there wasn’t enough left in them, but one of them you deemed appropriate and picked it up.

“Here we go”, you said, sat back down on the couch and took a long sip of it.

***  
Only half an hour had passed, but self medicating with a bottle of vodka on an empty stomach didn’t take too long. Daryl had kept quiet for a while, and only you had started drunkenly telling stories from before. Some funny, some, as you thought, bloddy hilarious. But he didn’t even flash a smile.

“Now”, you said, wiping your mouth from the burning liquid. “It’s your turn. I don’t understand this anymore. We’re good, we’re… friends, kind of. Then Merle does something, then you flip out, you hate me, you save me, you don’t talk to me.I don’t get it.” 

“I don’t hate you.” 

“Wow, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!”, you exclaim sarcastically. “Then what is it?” 

Daryl just sighed. 

“Merle is… Merle is playing with you. I don’t like that.” “That’s it? That’s why you’ve been acting weird? Don’t you trust me to recognise when Merle is being an….”

You couldn’t finish your sentence because suddenly a pair of rough lips were pressed onto yours. A little startled you moved backwards, and Daryl immediately got up, pacing around like an animal in a cage.

“That wasn’t.. Supposed to happen”, he started, but you got up, trying to get closer to him and stop him moving around.

“Stop it! Sit down,” he ordered, a sharpness in his tone you only had him heard before when he was shouting at someone else. Not you. 

“You think you can just… mess with me like that? You don’t see what you’re doing? Out of everyone in the group… You should be smarter than that!”

“Than...what?”

“I care about you. I’d fucking die for you. And all you do is… keep provoking me. , , ”

He spat his words in your face, now standing right in front of you.

“I never… I…”, your stammering didn’t make any sense, and him standing so close to you didn’t help sorting your thoughts right now. “I didn’t know you felt like that.”

“Sure. Why could I ever feel something like that”, he hissed.

“I know you’d never go for me, but don’t fucking rub it in with your…”

Now you interrupted him. Your arms around his neck you pulled him closer to you, pushing your mouth onto his, not hesitating to immediately open your mouth and caress him with your tongue. He froze. But only for a second.

Picking you up he moved both of you onto the couch, him now on top of you. Kissing, your hands were in his hair, while he had his slung around your body in a tight embrace.

His tongue felt warm and wet in your mouth, and you could taste the sweat and blood mixing from both your faces. As your hands started wandering down his back a grunt escaped him and he pushed himself harder against you.

Your hands under his vest you started to touch the hot skin on his back, and he started licking and sucking your neck, making you moan.

Moving your hands further down, trying to move his belt out of the way he stopped, panting, lust in his eyes.

“I don’t think we should do that.”

His words hurt like a dagger to the stomach.

“No, not ‘cause… I want to do it”, he starts, as he sees your face. “I just want us to be safe. One lil’ asskicker is enough… for now. Right?”

You let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah. You’re right.” In your drunken mind you didn’t even think about that.

“Doesn’t stop me from doing this though”, you grin and start sucking his throat, leaving kisses as you move to the left side of his neck.

“I sure hope it doesn’t”, Daryl mumbles and lets you continue.


	6. Morning After Nothing

The next morning you woke up, both of you still cuddled up on the couch. You were lying on Daryl’s chest, his slow breathing and heartbeat soothing you as you open your eyes.

He looks at you, his fingers playing in your hair, but a concerned look on his face.

“Good morning”, you say quietly. “Mornin’”, he mumbles.

“What… happened yesterday?”, you ask, as you sit up. 

Daryl’s face gets even more concerned. “I hoped you could tell me.” “Oh. Did we…” “I don’t think so.” “Good.” “Good?” “I mean…”

You rummage through the memories of last night, only remembering the cottage and the bottle of vodka, now lying empty on the floor.

“I mean… One lil’ asskicker is enough for now, right?” He nods. “Good point.” “Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t… want to do this… Maybe”, you trail off. “Do you remember anything?”, you ask.

Somehow you felt closer to him today, as if something had happened, but you couldn’t pinpoint it exactly. 

Daryl shook his head. “We should get back”, he said and started to get up. 

“Alright, uhm…” Slowly standing up you held your head. “Headache?”, Daryl asked. “Like a bitch. Haven’t had something strong in a while. Not used to it anymore.” “Used to be a big drinker?” “Don’t believe me?” 

A small smile hushed over Daryl’s face before it fell again. “Let’s go.”

***

As you walked to the gates back at the prison Rick, Carol and Carl immediately came running. “What happened?”, Rick asked immediately, seeing that both of you were in some shape.

“Had to stay out one night after Daryl… saved me.” “T’was nothin’” “Why were you out there anyways? Y/n, you just ran off, you could’ve died!” Rick’s voice was raised.

“She’s a big girl, Rick, get off her”, Daryl interrupted before you could defend yourself.

“Don’t even start, I’m not done with you either. I want private conversations with both of you. I was worried Merle was gonna make trouble, I didn’t think I had to worry about the two of you! Y/n, you first. Let’s get you some water and then we talk. Carol, make sure Daryl doesn’t take his brother apart again.”

Carol nodded and led Daryl inside, as you followed Rick to another entrance.

***  
“So, what happened out there?”, Carol asked, pouring some water into the coffee cup and handing it to Daryl. 

“Nothin’.” “Come on Daryl, noone here is stupid. I talked to Merle, he said you just went on a hunt and that y/n ran after you. But I don’t believe that.”

“And ya shouldn’t. That bastard told her I ran off, never to come back. That’s why she followed me. She could’ve died because of that ass. I’m gonna…” Daryl got up, smashing the coffee cup on the table.

“Hey, hey, sit back down. Beating his ass is not gonna help anyone right now. Let me look at you, is that a bruise?”

Carol got up as well, gently pulling down Daryl’s shirt covering his neck.

Getting a better look at it, she stopped and looked up at Daryl. 

“What happened out there?”, she asked.

“Y/n got attacked by walkers and then…” “No, I mean, what happened between you two?” “Whatcha mean?” “Daryl, did you and her…” Daryl looked at her blankly. “Why would ya ask that?” 

 

Carol tried to hide a grin. “‘Cause you got a hickey, my friend.”


	7. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps! We are slowly getting towards some smutty-ness. And here is a little taste of what Daryl would maybe like... :D 
> 
> Also, not really good at this, so constructive feedback would be super lovely! 
> 
> Thanks to allllll of you!!

After a long drilling by Rick to never run off like that again you walked back to your cell. The headache from the night before was still pounding and you just wanted to lie down. But on your way there you bumped into Merle, and that was something that you just couldn’t walk away from.

“You!” You quickened your pace and grabbed his collar. “I don’t care what you think you are doing or who you want to be manipulating, I really don’t give a shit. And if you do anything that gets Daryl into trouble, or hurt, or anything, I will gladly cut off your other hand.”

“Ho, somebody had a fun night out then?”, Merle asked, not even fazed by your threat. 

“I’m telling you”, you pull him closer, his face right in front of yours. “Back off.” With one hard swing you punch him straight in the face, making him stumble.

Walking past him bent over, breathing hard, you almost bump into Daryl on the way down the stairs. “He’s all yours”, you say, and head towards your cell.

***  
“Got yourself a girl with a good swing”, Merle coughed as Daryl got closer to him. “Had fun with her in the woods?” “Shut up.” “Come on, I practically sent her out there for you to play with. Thought you might finally get your leg over.” 

“Shut up!” Daryl’s voice got louder. “You and I both know that you like her. So why don’t ya do anything about it?” “It’s not your business, Merle.” Merle shook his head. “Pussy.”

“Daryl, I’m ready, come on”, Rick came out the door leading to C-Block and gave him a wave. 

“Comin’”, Daryl yelled back, and turned his back to Merle.  
***  
After everyone had gone to bed and darkness had fallen over the prison, Daryl kept wandering through the corridors. The hickey on his neck confused him. He knew he didn’t do anything with her the night before. If so, he was sure the burning passionate feeling in his stomach every time he looked at her would definitely have gone away. Or lessened. 

And she was sure, too. But maybe… Maybe they did something else. Involuntarily he touched the mark on his neck. He could imagine her mouth there so well, kissing and licking, sucking until the bruise formed.

He leaned against the wall, letting his thoughts take over.

Her mouth on his neck, her hand on his chest. Imagining the touch of her naked skin against his made him shiver. How her mouth would move down, kissing his collarbones and his torso. Daryl closed his eyes. The feeling, even though only imagined, was so comforting.

Letting his fantasy wash over him he tried his hardest to envision how she would kneel in front of him, opening his pants and letting her hands wander down, pulling them with them. Her eyes would look up at him, as if asking for permission and he held his breath.

Her fingers would play with the rim of his underwear, until gently pulling those down as well, immediately starting to rub his erection. 

Daryl’s hands were balled into fists, and he mental imagine of her on her knees, him in hand, made his trousers uncomfortably tight. Just as he pictured her mouth wrapping around his length, he heard a noise and startled opened his eyes.

“Good, I found you”, Merle’s voice was hushed, but seemed hasty. “You look sweaty, Daryl, been workin’ out?”, he grinned. 

“What do you want.” Daryl wasn’t in the mood for his brothers games, and tried to not let him shine the flashlight he was holding too far down his body. The last thing he needed was Merle discovering him hard and sweating in the corridor.

“It’s y/n. There is something wrong. Come quick.” “What…” Merle turned around and led him quickly back to where everyone is sleeping.

“Why didn’t you wake Rick?” “Come on, fast. Here.” He showed Daryl the cell door. “You should take a look at her…” “But she’s sleeping”, Daryl whispered as he got closer.

Then he heard the door close behind him, and saw Merle wrapping some rope around the bars, locking him in.

“If you scream, I’ll tell everyone you tried to hurt her. I’m doing you a favour hear, lil’ brother. Make a move.” “Merle, you open that right now or…” “Go on. You scream, I cut her and tell them it was you. Even if they don’t believe me, she’ll still be bleeding like a pig, and you don’t want that, right?”

Daryl growled. 

“Exactly. Now I will wait right here, until you wake her up with a little peck. And then you can see what happens.” 

“I’m not gonna force her into anything.” 

“You’ll more likely be forcing yourself into her, but that’s your thing. She likes ya. Told me herself how much she wants to fuck you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, maybe that was far fetched. But she likes ya, Daryl. And I’m not gonna look at you two dancing around each other any longer. Frustrates me. Now go ahead”

Reluctantly Daryl kneeled down beside the bed.

“Come on. One kiss, I leave and you two do whatever feels… natural.”

He could see his brothers grin and clenched his teeth. 

Then, finally, he bent down slowly and did what Merle asked.


	8. Bravery pays off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we getting somewhere...? I think we are! :D

You opened your eyes because you felt something touch you. At first it was so soft you thought a spider was crawling over your face, just lifting up your hand to push it off. But then you felt that it wasn’t something, so much as someone.

In surprise you opened your eyes and sat up quickly. The person in front of you immediately backed away as well.

“Daryl?” “Shh. Yeah.” “What are you doing here.” 

He looked over his shoulder towards the open cell door, and seemed to swallow his words.

“There was… I…” “Did you kiss me?” He was silent. “Why…” “Merle told me to go here. He closed the cell door and said he would hurt you if I didn’t do this.” “Then where is he now?” Silence.

You didn’t know what to say or whether to believe him. You decided to leave it be for now and just flow with it.

“So… what were you supposed to do?” Underlying your words with your hands you slid them behind his neck, pulling him closer again.

“He just… Just to kiss you.” “Only that? Well, I was sleeping, so I don’t remember if you really did that. I may have to complain to him about that!”, you teased, and Daryl seemed to get more relaxed.

“But if you do it again I can keep my mouth shut.” “Are you sure?” “Find out.”

He came closer, and your hand still in his hair, you pushed him the last millimeters closer to you, his lips joining with yours.

There was no fireworks or lightning bolts, no music or sudden applause. It was just you and him, kissing. But inside you it felt like so much more. It felt right. It felt safe. It felt like that was exactly what was supposed to happen.

His hands cupped your face and you moved a little closer to the wall, lifting your blanket, inviting him into your bed. Hesitantly he crawled in next to you, his warm body pressing against yours now.

Your lips parting you let his tongue explore more, the wetness and heat making you shiver. Wherever this was going, you had no intention of stopping it.

Moving your head you started kissing the left side of his neck. Sucking his skin into your mouth he moaned, but leaned back.

“One is enough”, he said.

“What do you mean?” “Remember last night in the cottage?” “A little” “I think ya… I think ya gave me hickey.” Suppressing a giggle you eyes his neck, and in the dim light could indeed see the blue mark.

“So we did do something!” “Not enough.”

His lips were back on yours and you wrapped your arms around him.

As he kissed you, you started to push his vest off him, then pulling up his shirt, signaling him to take it off. Only breaking the contact between your lips for a second he slipped out of it, pressing his mouth back onto yours.

His hot skin was soft, and you caressed his chest with your fingers until you felt him tense up so much, you almost thought he was having a cramp.

“You okay?” “Feels good. Too many layers, though.” He tugged at your shirt and with a smile you pulled it over your head. His eyes didn’t leave your chest until you coughed silently.

“Never seen two of these before?”, you giggled. “Not in a long time” “Well.... wanna touch them?” Lifting his hand up he cupped you breast, his thumb caressing your nipple, then massaging harder, his other hand in your hair.

The feeling of his fingers all over you made you want what was happening even more.

Getting more and more brave your hands now found the bulge between his legs, rubbing it through his pants.

“Fuck”, you heard him exclaim quietly. “We… We shouldn’t do this without… you know”, you whispered. “Do you have anything?” You shook your head. “But I know someone who does. Don’t leave.”

“Ya couldn’t kick me out if you wanted too”. Climbing over Daryl you grabbed your shirt and slipped back into it.

“One minute!”

Daryl nodded and stayed in your bed, eyes on you as you snuck out of your cell.


	9. Don't use them all at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut (more like heads up people :D )

“Maggie”, you whispered. “Maggie, wake up”

Maggie turned around, rubbing her eyes, still half embraced by Glenn. “What… Y/n, what are you doing here?”

“I need… Do you have any… you know?” “What?” “Condoms. Do you have any condoms?” “Y/n, why do you need condoms in the middle of the night?” 

“I want to make some balloons and throw a party. Why do you think?” “Just give ‘em to her”, you heard Glenn mutter.

“Yeah.. here” Maggie reached under the bed and pulled out a row of about 5 condoms. 

“Don’t use them all at once.” “Thanks! We’ll see about that.”

“Wait.” Maggie grabbed your arms as you wanted to leave. “Can I ask who with?” 

“If it goes well, you’ll see who I’m sitting next to at breakfast.”

She smiled. “Good luck, then. And good night.” “Good night.”

You headed back to your own cell, only hearing Glenn mumble a complaint about the condom stash to Maggie.

***

“Hey there, sexy”, you said as you walked in, seeing Daryl still in your bed, shirtless and one arm behind his head. 

“Haven’t changed your mind, I hope?” You waved the condoms around like a trophy.

“Not yet. But if you’d have taken any longer…” “Let’s not waste time, then!”

 

You jumped onto him, immediately starting to kiss him again. Grinding your hips you could feel him through his pants, and as you grew more impatient you were fumbling with the belt.

“Take off your shirt”, he whispered, and as you obliged he opened his belt. “And the pants.”

You slid down your trousers, only wearing your underwear now. 

“May I?”, you asked, pulling at his last pieces of clothing as well. A nod, and you ripped down the rest of the fabric covering him, and then proceeded to get rid of your own panties as well.  
Crawling under the covers you could feel his naked body pressed up against yours.

His hands found your face and pulled you into a passionate kiss, while you stroked his back, slowly moving lower down.

When you touched his hard erection he flinched, almost seeming in pain. “Okay?”, you inquired. “Been… A long… time”, he panted. “Me too. Feel.”

You took his hand, and led him between your legs, making him feel how dripping wet you were. Letting go of his wrist he kept his hand there, starting to explore, push and stroke. 

Arching your back in pleasure you suppressed crying out loud only by biting your lip. His fingers pushed deeper, and he stretched you more and more, adding another one after a short while.

“Fuck… Can we…” You turned to grab the condoms, but he stopped you. “I wanna watch you first.” “What…” “I want to see ya when you… I wanna see ya when you come.”

“Oh… Okay… Holy…” He had started with his hands again now rubbing your clit, drawing small circles far too slowly. “Hmm…” No words could form in your mouth, and you body only let you utter almost animal like sounds when he pushed his fingers into you again, his thumb still applying pressure where it was oh so sensitive.

Again and again he pushed, and your grip on his back grew harder, your nails pushing into his flesh.

“Close… so… close”, you managed to bring out, and Daryl kept going. Right until the point where you wanted to cover you mouth to muffle the scream of pleasure you were sure was going to come out, at the same time as you orgasmed.

But Daryl was faster. His fingers bringing you over the edge he pressed his lips onto yours, keeping every sound contained, but your body shuddering as the lighting like feeling made everything explode.

For a far too short moment everything felt so much more extreme. His body , the sweat on your forehead, Daryl’s lips on yours. Then, slowly, you came down from your high. And panting slightly looked at him, almost embarrased.

No one said anything. It nearly felt awkward for a few seconds. But then, collecting your thoughts and still feeling his hot erection against your leg, you grabbed the pack of condoms, opened one, and tried to slide it down his length. Finally succeeding , you swung one leg over his body, positioning yourself, and slowly lowered yourself down.

Even though you were dripping wet, it still felt incredibly tight. It had been a while for both you and him, and the stretch was new, but also bittersweet.   
“Fucking… tight”, Daryl mumbled as you sat down completely. “Fucking huge”, you retorted with a grin. Slowly you started moving, making him close his eyes.

“Faster?” “No” You kept your pace, moving back and forth, rocking yourself against his hips. 

He grabbed your waist and pushed you even deeper. “Don’t fucking stop” “Never”

Increasing your speed only a little, he grabbed your hair, crashed his lips onto yours and bucked his hips faster and faster up and down, slamming into you from underneath you. 

Without warning you felt him grab you harder, and with more willpower than you shut his mouth tightly, as he came hot and wet inside you. 

Then both of you collapsed onto the bed.

You cuddled up next to him, stroking his chest gently. “So… you happy Merle locked you in here?”, you joked. “Depends.” “On what?” “Was this a one time thing?” “Why, you wanna get locked in here more often as an excuse?” 

He shook his head. “Just wan’ you.”

“Me?” He nodded. “I wan’ that you’re mine. I wanna take care of ya and be with ya.” The smile on your face grew wider.

“Then, I am yours, Daryl Dixon.” You kiss him, as if to seal the deal.

“Not to start this off like an ass”, he starts. “But what’s your last name?” 

You just giggle and kiss him again.


	10. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes "Part 1" as I have planned it. Kind of the intro-story. After this, we go on the road, away from the prison, and along the rest of the storyline. Get excited for "the Claimers" some cannbals, fighting for Daryl, and if anyone is still reading this by then: Negan.
> 
> Have fun !

The next morning you open your eyes, and after a few moments of orientating yourself, you still feel Daryl’s warm body against your, and his breath against your neck. One arm was slung over your waist, hugging you from behind.

Carefully to not wake him, you turn around, swing one leg over him. Just as you want to climb over him completely, you feel him stirr under you and you stop moving.

Gently you lean down and kissed him on the cheek.   
“Good morning”, you whisper. His eyes open as you ruffle through his hair. “Sleep well?” “Weird dream?” “What was it about.”

“Dreamt ya stole condoms from Maggie and Glenn for us…” You grin. “Not a dream” “Right.”

“We still have four left as well”, you suggest. “Just in case…” Daryl looks at you and raises an eyebrow.

“You want … now?” Shaking your head you get off of him. “I can hear people downstairs. It’s breakfast time. But maybe later... “ 

Getting your regular bra, tank top, jacket and pants you quickly get dressed, throwing Daryl his clothes as well.

As he gets up, starting to get dressed too, you walk towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

Placing your lips on his you try to get rid of that awkward feeling you’ve had since you got up. The night before made you his, and him yours, but the morning after, you felt, would show how that looked in this reality.

“Why’d you do that?”, Daryl asked. “Checking if it still feels as good as last night.” “Does it?” “Better.” You kiss him again.

“Thought you wanted to get breakfast”, Daryl mumbles between your lips. “This is my breakfast”, you answer.

A few moments later, his arms now around you, you let go of him. “Maybe we should go downstairs,” you say.

“Maybe. You wanna go first?” Confused you lay your head to the side. “Don’t wanna be seen with me?” He shrugs. “Thought maybe you didn’t want to.” “You kidding me? After all that fighting for you I wanna show off who belongs to me now.” 

A smile plays around his lips. “Alright then.” “Alright”

You head out the cell together, ready for another round of can roulette.

***

“So, Daryl hm?”. Maggie breaks the silence as you both sit in the guard tower on watch. “Sorry?” “You sat next to him at breakfast today. I’m guessing that that and the cutsey looks you were givin’ each other means he was the one you needed the condoms for?”  
“Oh! Yeah.” “What’s wrong? Not good last night?” “No, it wa great, it’s just so… weird, now. I mean, I know we’re… an item, I guess, now, but… I don’t know.” “Don’t know what you want or what he wants?” 

“What he wants, I guess. I like him, and I want to be with him. But he’s just… there’s not much PDA, if you know what I mean. I’m just not sure if that is because he’s shy or because he doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“Hm. Why don’t you ask him?” “That would be even more awkward, don’t you think?” “No, I mean, look!”

Looking out the watchtower you see Daryl come back on his bike, Carl and Beth opening the gate to let him in. There were a few squirrels slung over his back and something in his hand.

“Go on, I got this covered.” You nod, and start climbing down the ladder.

***

“Daryl”, you run towards him, greeting him as he gets off his bike. 

“Hi there! I… got you these.” He hands you a bunch of slightly disfigured yellow and purple flowers.

“They didn’t take to the wind on the bike very well, but I thought… They’re pretty.” You blush a little, taking the flowers. “Thanks! Uhm…” Leaning in awkwardly you kiss him on the cheek. “That’s really nice of you.” “Ah, whatever. See you later.” “‘Course!”

He rolls his bike to where he usually parks it and you head back to finish you watch.

“So?” “Didn’t have to ask.” “Flowers?” You grin. “Daryl Dixon got his girlfriend flowers. Next up, the marriage proposal.” “Oh shut up”, you playfully hit Maggie. “I’m tellin’ ya!” You both laugh.

“Now let’s talk about how we are going to get more condoms to share between us.” 

***

After dinner that night you head over to Daryl’s sleeping place, where he was pushing together two mattresses on the ground, and you recognised your backpack and the flowers in a vase next to them.

“What’s up?” “Moved you in.” “You moved me in?” “Hope that’s not a problem.” “No! I mean, that’s amazing. Thanks!”

He just shrugs. 

“Wanna keep an eye on you.” “I do appreciate that.” 

Letting yourself fall down onto one of the mattresses you stretch a little, you shirt lifting up revealing your stomach. You see Daryl practically undressing you with his eyes, but not saying anything.

 

“Wanna check if these give good… support?”, you pat on the bed next to you. Daryl comes closer, close enough so you can caress his leg, trying to pull him closer down.

“‘Course”, he just mumbles, and leans down to kiss you.


	11. Roaming the Woods

A good while had passed since the prison fell, and you and Daryl had managed to regroup a short while after, finding each other out in the woods. Since that time you had wandered around the area, trying to find someone of the others, but not yet succeeding.

“If there is freaking leaves and bark for dinner again I’m gonna start a hunger strike”, you complain, getting an annoyed look from Daryl. “Sorry my cookin’ abilities aren’t satisfying out here”, he just answers.

“Not so much you abilities as the lack of anything around. We’ve been walking for days without any sign of civilization around. Are you sure we are going… somewhere?” “What do ya mean “somewhere”. Didn’t think ya had a destination in mind.” 

“Yeah, but somewhere, I mean… We can’t keep walking for the rest of our days, right?” You don’t get an answer, only watch Daryl aggressively stab his knife into an oncoming walker.

“I’m not Rick, alright? Not my job to always have a plan. Isn’t surviving fun enough for you?” “Nobody’s talking about fun. But just wandering around, eating snakes and sleeping under trees… We can’t do that forever.”

“Well then today's your lucky day.” He pointed forward, and between the trees you could see a small house standing surrounded by a small fence, high enough to keep the walkers out.

You both walk towards it.  
“This place is… not so bad”, you comment, laying eyes on both the comfy looking couch and the comedically full ashtray next to it.

“Feels like home” “Not really like the cells, though? I like it. Better than the woods.” “Not what I meant.”

He walks around like an animal in a cage, looking around as if expecting someone to be there.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been here before?” “Nah. Just looks like my dad’s old place. Dirty, smelling of old alcohol and cigarettes, worn out couch, ya know…” “The redneck life?” He looks both offended and amused.

“Yah. The redneck life.”

“Well, talking about alcohol…”

You open one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

“Looks like homebrew!”

“Moonshine?” “Naw, you’ve never given me a nickname before!” “I meant the alcohol.”

Holding up the jar you found you shrug. “I know. Just sounded sweet.” “I’m not mah brother.” “He wasn’t sweet either.” Daryl looks down.

“I’m sorry. I’m… You miss him?” “He was mah brother. Of course not.” 

Seeing that you wouldn’t get him talking about his feelings right now, you but down the jar of moonshine you found and walk to the front door.

“This seems sturdy. We could lock this place up and get a good night’s sleep. Whatcha think, Daryl?” “Sounds alright. I’ll do the back, you fix the windows here.” 

“I’m on it.”

***

A few hours and two cans of beans later you sit on the dusty couch together, the sun slowly setting outside.

“I found some candles. We can really get cosy here when it gets dark.” 

Daryl just nods.

“Hey… do you want some? I could need a distraction from all what we’ve been through lately. And this place is locked up tight, and I haven’t heard any walkers outside anyway. If we don’t make too much noise…”

“You wanna throw a party?” “Like it’s the end of the world, baby.”

He shrugs and you go to grab the jars, putting them down on the coffee table in front of you. 

“Cheers”

“Cheers”

You both take the first sip of burning liquid.


	12. Not Holding Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> #1 TW: kinda aggressive smut, if your not comfortable jsut skip this one  
> #2 Lil' shoutout to Anime237 , for constructive critisism and compliments that actually gave me a great idea that'll make the story about 20% longer. Whoohooo :D

“It doesn’t really get better the longer you drink it, does it?” “‘S a habit thing. Mah dad used to make this stuff.” “Really? Was he any good at it?” “Tasted worse than this. Basically only alcohol. Merle used to say it could make you go blind. Dad still hit every target in the living room though.”

“He shot in the living room?” 

Daryl just shrugged.

“Is that why you left home? I know you followed Merle when you were quite young.”

“Just needed to get out of there.”

Daryl sips his jar, not seeming to want to go more into detail. 

“Oh. Alright. Uhm… So… did you ever want kids?” You try to change the subject, and not really succeeding.

“I mean… I saw how good you were with Judith and I feel like you took more care of Merle than he did you so I just…”

“That’s just ‘cause Merle was a selfish dick.” “Still, you didn’t need to watch him like a hawk and make sure he didn’t lash out.” 

Again, a shrug, a sip, a sigh.

“So… I never thought about kids. I don’t know why. Just… seemed so far away, you know? Like, one day I’d meet Prince Charming, we’d get married, get a house, have a kid or two and that was it. No idea why that white picket fence thing was what I thought about my future. It just felt like that was what was gonna happen to me. Not by choice, just… by chance? I don’t think it would’ve made me happy though. Maybe I’d have gone rogue one day, killed my husband in his sleep and run away from all responsibilities. Who knows.”

“And now?”

“I have no idea... I’m not the same person I used to be. Nobody is, really. I feel more like myself. Never thought I’d enjoy swinging a knife around and try to be fighter, but I do. Strange, isn’t it? I feel happier after the world went to shit.”

You sip your moonshine, taking a big gulp. “Maybe it’s stupid, but… I had such a safe, normal life before. Being thrown into this made me stronger. Not like you.”

“What do you mean?” He looks at you with a strange spark in his eyes.

“You know… You’ve always known how to be though, right? You’ve been good at being strong all your life. This is kinda who you are, right?” 

“What, ‘cause I didn’t have a picture book childhood? ‘Cause I know how to stand up for myself? ‘Cause I’ve been standing in corner all my life, having to fight everyone and everything?”

Anger rose in his voice and you lean back a little as he sits up straighter.

“Is that what you think of me? Some redneck that’s just good for protection and surviving? That why yer surprised that I took care of Judith? Didn’t expect the soft side from a hillbilly like me?”

He gets up, grabs the collar of your shirt and pulls you with him, pushing you against a wall.

“That why you’re with me? ‘Cause I actually give a shit about you, not like Merle who only wanted to get in your pants?”

“Daryl, you’re scaring me..” “Oh, the second I’m not a lapdog I scare you? Well, then listen up, Missy, I’m done holding back!”

Pushing himself against you, hand in your hair, he yanks your head back.

“Let go!”, you shriek. “Daryl, let… Ah”

“What, don’t want me anymore now?”

A last push you hit the wall hard behind you, just catching your balance, but Daryl moves away from you.

“Thought so.”

“Fuck, Daryl!”, you call out, the anger that had been stirring at his words in you now boiling over.

“You fucking know”, you stomp closer to him.” “That nothing of that is fucking true. I fucking love you. And I will fucking fight everything and everyone to prove that. You included.”

Grabbing his vest you pull him towards you, pushing you lips onto his hard.

He doesn’t flinch, isn’t careful, isn’t soft, like all the times you have done this before. 

Aggressively he moves you back into the corner, trapping you between the wood and his body. You sling your arms around him and let him pick you up, your legs around his hips.

Continuously kissing you his hands get under your shirt, roughly touching your skin, cupping your breast and massaging hard.

A groan of pleasure escapes your mouth and you kiss him more intensely. 

Letting you down and stepping away a few inches he grabs your jacket and pushes it off you, then pulling your shirt up, and finally unclasping your bra.

You grab his belt and unfasten it, loosening his trousers. 

Again he grabs you, embraces you and nuzzles his face into your neck, sucking, licking and biting the delicate skin. 

But you wiggle out of his grip, only hearing a protesting grunt.

Ignoring that, you pull his pants completely down, not wasting any time and taking his erection into your mouth.

Hearing how he catches his breath you move deeper down, taking as much of him as you can into you mouth, just barely suppressing the gag reflex at the back of your throat.

You move back, and down again, your hands now finding his balls and massaging them.

Head forward, head back. A lick of your tongue and a sigh from above you. Back into your mouth, head forward, head back.

Aggressively you keep sucking him, his moans getting him more and more out of breath. 

His hand is in your hair, guiding you faster and harder. You can feel how breathing is getting harder, but you want to keep going. Spit is dripping down your chin and you let go of him for a moment, catching your breath, licking his length in front of you, and then taking it back into your mouth.

He hits the back of your throat hard and you have to suppress the disgusting gagging sound your body so badly wants to make. But Daryl keeps pushing into you, and you have no intention of stopping.

Finally you feel him tighten, pulse and push deep inside your throat one more time, making you feel the feeling the hot cum and tasting the salt on your tongue.

As you get up, he wavers a little, not really seeming to have any balance. Bending down, he manages to pull his trousers up.

Trying to help him stand up straight you grab his shoulder, but he shrugs it off.

“What? Still mad?” He shakes his head, seeming exhausted.

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“Nothin’” 

You roll your eyes, and step closer, hugging him tightly. As you hands wander under his shirt and touch his skin, you feel uneven areas all over it. Gently you let your fingers run over them, Daryl still panting a little.

“What’s this?” “Nothin’” “Daryl are you hurt?” 

“Let’s just go to sleep.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

His voice it not angry anymore, but has such a hard undertone that you flinch.

“O-Okay.”

He doesn’t say anything more, just turns around and lays down on the couch, holding the blanket up, waiting for you to join him.

A few seconds of hesitation later you get under the covers, and feel his warm breath on your neck, and whatever fight you were having right now, this was still as comforting as ever.


	13. The Kitten and the Tiger

You wake up in the middle of the night, and feel how Daryl is not next to you anymore. Immediately you shuffle to your feet, reaching for your knife on the floor.

“Daryl?”, you whisper loudly. “Daryl, where are you?”   
You go to the window, looking outside, the forest dark, only a few spots lit by moonlight. A few walkers wander around, not paying attention to the cottage.

“Why are ya up?”

You hear a voice behind you and jump.

“Hell, Daryl! You scared me! I was looking for you? What are you doing?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” “Why? Was I moving around too much?”

 

He shakes his head. “Just… thinkin’ bout what ya said.” “What I said?” “About… me.” “What, that you’re so much more tough than I am?” 

“That you love me.”

Thoughts race through your head, to the argument you were having before, and how you indeed shouted at him those three words. While none of you ever said it before, it hadn’t phased you at all.

“Oh.”

“Did ya mean it?” 

“I… I did. I do.” 

“Why?”

“Why? What kind of question is that?”

“Why do ya love me?”

“‘Cause… Hell, cause just do! We’ve been through so much together since the start, and i guess I always thought you were hot, but Merle was kinda more interested and you… weren’t. And then after the prison and we got… together… I got to know you more and, well, fell for you. I love you, and I know you don’t feel the same, but… it just slipped out.”

“Why do you think I don’t love you?”

You look up surprised.

“I just… guessed. We’ve never… I mean I know you like me, I think. And we’re together, it’s you and me, right? But…”  
“I love you.”

“Oh.”

“Ya didn’t expect that?” “Not really. I like it though. You love me. Hm!” Smiling at him you touch his chest.

“I love you too.” 

He kisses your forehead.

“Back to bed, tiger?”, you ask.

“Sure, kitten.”

***

“Mornin’” 

Blinking a few times you open your eyes.

“Good morning. Ugh, so much sunshine…” “Feeling the moonshine more than the sunshine I think” “More like feeling like my head had doubled in size. Why did you wake me up?”

“I got breakfast. Found these in the kitchen.”

He throws you a can of spam.

“Hmm, spam. Finally something that is not a tree.” “Eat up, we gotta get going soon.” “Why? Can’t we stay here a little?” 

“Look outside. There are more comin’. I don’t wanna have to deal with them as a horde.”

As you look out the window you see about two dozen walkers roaming around the general area. 

“Damn. I liked this place. Alright then. Let’s eat and get going.”

Daryl nods, hands you a fork and sits down next to you.


	14. Separate

“DARYL!” You scream, your machete slashing a walkers throat. There are too many, you can’t even see your redneck anymore. “I’m coming! Y/N I’m here!”, you hear him call back, but much farther away than you think.

“I can’t… ugh… There are too many!”, you shout over the growling of walking corpses.

You stumble a few feet backwards, back onto the road.

“Fuck, y/n, just… RUN!” “I won’t leave you behind!” “JUST RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU FUCKING CAN!” 

Daryl’s shouts are hectic, only interrupted by the sound of his knife and the gun, firing into the walkers heads.

“I’ll find you!”, you hear, as you turn around. “I’ll find you, but get outta here!” 

Before another biter can grab you, you sprint down the road, leaving the hoard behind you.

***  
A few days pass at first. You come back looking for Daryl where the hoard had attacked you, but he is gone. Only a few arrows and dead bodies reminding of how he and you had been there. But not his corpse, not his pulled apart body. He made it.

You get by as good as you camp, sleeping under the stars and eating what you can find, just as he taught you. For a while you hold up in an abandoned car, until you run out of water and have to keep going.

Days turn into weeks. No sign of Daryl.

***  
Walking across a field you hear a rustle. Immediately you grab your machete, ready to fight anyone or anything that might crawl out of the tall grass.

The clicking of a trigger makes you tense up suddenly.

“Put the knife down”, a male voice orders. “I…” “Shut up, and put the knife down.”

As ordered you put down your weapon. “Now turn around. Slowly.”

You oblige, and see a man standing behind you, gun pointed at your head.

“Good girl. What’s your name?” “Who’s asking?” “Oh, feisty. Come on, let’s go.” “What?” “You’re coming with me. And when the rest of the group is present, I’ll claim you.”  
“What the heck are you talking about?” “Name’s Tony. Me and my people have an… understanding, about what belongs to who. And you’ll be mine.”

“I’m not gonna be any of yours, you sick bastard.” “Whoo ho, easy girl. Either you behave, or I’ll really, really make you regret acting up. Now come on, or do you want a bullet in you throat?” 

Not having a choice you walk in front of the man, his gun still pointing at you.


	15. Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!! TW: Not really NonCon but a lil NonCon !!!!!!!!!!!!!

It’s almost night when you get to the camp, and the setting sun shines a red light over the world. Around a dozen men sit around a fire, chatting and laughing. You hear bottles clink and can almost smell the alcohol.

“Tony! Whatcha got?” An older man shouts and walks towards both of you.

“Found this pretty walking around. Thought maybe I could…”

“Claimed.”

“Oh, fuck come on!” 

“Claimed.” The voice of the man who shouted it seems familiar, but you can’t seem to think straight. The long walk and lack of water has you dizzy.

“Joe, you can’t let him do that! I found her!” “Did you claim her?” “No, I needed you to hear it.” “Well I didn’t. I only heard Daryl say it. Sorry Tony, rules are rules.”

Like a small kid Tony kicks the dirt behind you, but you can’t concentrate on that. Daryl, his voice, his name, and now him, standing up and walking towards you from the group around the fire.

Before you can say anything he gives you a look that can only mean not to show in any way that you know him.

“But Joe! I found her, she is mine! I walked her all the way here and…” “Shut up Tony. Don’t be a child. But I agree, we can’t just let Daryl have all of the fun.”

Daryl, now standing in front of you, grabs you by the neck, rough enough to look convincing, gentle enough not to hurt you.

“I claimed her. Thought that were your rules.” “True. And as you’ve seen, it’s worked for food and beds and guns, but girls… that’s a different story.”

“What?” You say your first word in a while and your throat croaks.

“Didn’t give her any water? What’s wrong with you, man?”, Daryl says to Tony and hands you a bottle from his belt. “Drink up.”

You chug the water, leaving no drop. Trying to look at him with disgust and not eternal love you hand the bottle back.

“See, darlin’, we have a code. When you see something you like, you claim it. Then it’s yours. As Daryl acted real fast here, he claimed you. That means you’re his. But… there are not too many women wandering around alone and unprotected anymore. Especially not such pretty ones like you. So none of us have had any… fun… in a while”

“I’m not sharing her”, Daryl states immediately. “I played by your rules. What do you wan’?” 

 

“We’re gonna watch”, Joe says. 

“You’re gonna what?” 

“You claimed her alright. But now… we’re gonna watch you really claim her, if you know what I mean.”

“No.” Daryl’s voice sounds more like a growl.

“Yes. Sorry Daryl, but I feel like it’s all against one, am I right, boys?” The men behind their leader nod.

“So come on. Get her kit off and let us see what you do with her. And do us all a favour: We wanna see her face when you fuck her brains out.”

***

You only stare at the man, gaping. Were they serious? This was the end of the world, sure, but that didn’t mean it had to be the end of humanity!

Daryl turns to you, looking at your disgusted face. “Just… sorry”, he whispers, as he opens you jacket. “Play along.”

A quick movement and you slap his hands off him. “Get the fuck away from me!”, you shriek, and take a step back.

He grabs your wrist and pulls you back towards him.

“Shut up!”

“Fuck no! Get off!”

He pulls your hands behind your back, locking them in with his right, his left opening your jacket and pulling it off of you as you still try to struggle.

Again as you try to push him off, he grabs you, your neck this time. In his eyes you can see a mixture of disgust about himself, but also determination. Still, by his grip you feel that he is trying not to hurt you.

“Stop it, bitch!”

Groping he gets hold of your shirt and rips it open and throws it on the ground. You are only in your bra now, still wearing you khaki pants, which Daryl is now opening.

“Stop it.. Fuck..” A push and you land on your knees. Trying to crawl away, your hands digging into the grass, he pulls you back onto your hands and knees, your pants sliding down together with your underwear.

You can see the guys around the fire watching the two of you struggle, smiling dirtily.

Rolling on you back you see Daryl standing over you, opening his own pants. “‘S gonna be nicer if you hold still.”

You spit at him, and with a growl he is on top of you his one arm pinning yours above you, his other sliding between your legs.

“Get off!” “Shut up!” “NO! Fuck just get…” He shuts you up with his mouth on your, his fingers pushing inside you at the same time. They feel good, you can’t deny it. And still it’s him. You can feel how reluctant he is to be rough, how gently he tries to maneuver you, but at the same time trying to put on a show.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry”, he mumbles between your lips as his fingers massage you carefully, while you wind your body against him.

“‘S okay… just… I know… Just… Just do it.” You whisper back, still pretending to fight him. 

He stops kissing you and looks at you as you bite your lip, his hand moving faster and harder inside of you. Pulling out and pushing in again and again you feel your body responding, but moving it as if you wanted to get away as far as possible.

“No!”, you scream as he grabs you hair and moves you onto your stomach. Feeling how he pulls his pants completely down you again start to crawl away, but are soon stopped by someone stepping onto your neck with a heavy boot.

“Get the fuck off her”, you hear Daryl behind you.

“Hey, just trying to help.”

“Get. The. Fuck. Off. Her.” “Alright, alright, but you’re the one who can’t handle her.”

You grab the man’s ankle and push him away, and while he stumbles backwards, the others are laughing, Daryl pulls you towards him, you now lying on your back.

“Leave them, Dan!”, you hear Joe’s voice, but only look up at Dary.

You’re not struggling anymore, only whimpering. The look in his eyes scares you, and seeing how hard his erection is standing, you ask yourself if he might actually be enjoying this. 

“Turn ‘round, kitten”, he orders. 

That nickname. You remember that nickname. The first night you two had told each other you loved each other he called you that after you called him “tiger”. After that, in some cozy, special moments, he had still whispered that into your ear when he told you goodnight.

Finally your mind relaxes. This was Daryl. Your Daryl. And he wasn’t going to hurt you.

You follow his order and are back on your knees.

Feeling him push against your ass you look down. As much as you hate this game you have to play right now, you don’t want to give those men the satisfaction of looking at them while Daryl fucks you.

A deep push, and he is inside you. You gasp and ball your hands into fists. 

He pulls back out and slams back into you. Again. Again. Each time harder, until your knees give in and you lie flat on the ground, face in the dirt.

But not for long.

Daryl’s hand in your hair he janks your head up. You feel him bent over you, still moving hard inside you.

“Who do you belong to?”, he asks loud enough for the other to hear.

“Fuck you!”, you spit, tasting blood from biting your lips. But his grip still tightens and he pulls you harder. 

“Who do you belong to?” 

“Fuck.. Ah… Fuck....” 

“Answer. The. Question.”

He pounds you harder, you feel your legs scraping against the ground.

“YOU. FUCK I BELONG TO YOU!”

You feel Daryl pulse inside you, pushing deep into you one more time until you feel hot liquid drip inside you and run down your leg as he pulls out.

Quickly he stands up, pulls his trousers up and throws your jacket in front of you.

“Guess that settles it.” You hear him say to the other men as you try get your clothes back on as fast as possible.

“Hope you enjoyed the show. ‘S the only one you’re getting.”

“Well, guys, I guess he deserves that. Wanna help your new little friend clean up?”

Daryl turns to look at you, the dark spot on your pants a reminder of the mess he left there.

“We’ll be back before sundown”, he says, grabs your hand and pulls you into the direction of what sounds like a small stream.


	16. After

The second you reach the stream and are out of view Daryl lets go of your arm and pulls you into a hug.

“I am so, so sorry”, he whispers into your ear. 

He is shaking, his voice broken, his fingers digging into your back promising to never let go.

“I had to, I… I didn’t wan’ to hurt ya. Your face… oh fuck… I am so sorry”, he almost sobs.

“It’s… it’s okay. Daryl. I found you. I thought I’d never see you again.”

Letting go of you he turns away.   
“Maybe that would’ve been better. Better that… this.” 

You lay your hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay. I know. I know you had to do this. I know that worse stuff would’ve happened if you didn’t. Thank you.”

“Don’t fucking thank me. I raped you.”

“Daryl Dixon, you shut your mouth.” 

You hug him from behind.

“No. It’s true. I fuckin’ raped you and I go’ off on it. I hurt you and kept going. I’m a monster,”

“Daryl, stop. You know that’s not true.”

Gently pulling his vest so he has to turn around and lift up his chin so he has to look into your eyes you smile at him, carefully.

“You saved me. You did what you had to do so I would be safe. And I told you to do it. I wanted you to do it. I am thankful you did it. Really. Please. I found you. I love you.”

Placing your lips on his you underline your words. “I love you so much”, you keep mumbling, until he wraps his arms around you and returns the kiss.

“I love you too”

A while you just hold each other, not wanting this reunion to end, but the cold, dirty feeling in your pants gets too uncomfortable.

“I should… clean this up.” “Yeah… I… I don’t have a towel but…”

He takes off his vest, then his shirt and hands it to you.

“You’ll be cold!” “Or you’ll be wet. I have another one at the camp. It’ll be fine. Clean up, I’ll keep watch.”


	17. Everything like before... maybe

When you get back to the camp Daryl is carrying you in his arms, your arms are wrapped around his neck, face buried against him, avoiding all looks of the men still around the fire.

“What, she tiered from the first round already? Man, that’s gonna be a tough night for her”, one of the men, Dan you think, says, as you get closer. 

“We’re going to bed. See ya in the mornin’”, Daryl just says and walks further away from the camp.

His tent seems to be one of the farthest away, still protected by the grass around it. It’s the most private place you could’ve hoped for in this situation.

Daryl lets you down and opens the tent flap for you. 

“Get comfortable”, he just says as you crawl inside, sitting down on the thin madrass.

Next to it there is a backpack, and Daryl places his crossbow on the ground.

“It’s nice.” 

“It’s a roof. Are you hungry? Thirsty?” “Starving, really. You got something?” 

He openes his pack and starts looking around in it.

“Hey… Daryl?” You interrupt him and he looks at you, hand still in the bag.

“I’m… I’m sorry you had to do that out there. I know you have something… some deal that helps you survive with these guys. I didn’t… I don’t want you to think I didn’t know how much I might have screwed that up for you.”

“What are ya talkin’ about, y/n?” 

“I mean… When I saw you there I was so happy that I found you, and when we had to… when you had to do that to me I was just thinking about how happy I was that I found you. Maybe… Maybe you didn’t want to be found…”

Looking at the ground you try to hide the tears welling up. All that had happened in so few hours, finding Daryl, having to put on such a show for the Claimers, feeling so… vulnerable. You weren’t sure of anything anymore. Plus, it had been a long time since you saw Daryl. Maybe things had changed.

You feel his hand under your chin, lifting it up so he could look at your face, Daryl places a kiss on your forehead.

“Today was fucked up. But I have you back. I was scared something had happened to ya, but I know you’re a fighter, y/n. I knew you’d make it. And seeing you back there… Yeah you’re right, I didn’t want you there. But only so you didn’t have to be part of this. Those men are some real bastards. I… I’ve been thinking about leaving their group a lot. But surviving like this is easier. Now I’m fucking happy I didn’t. If I wouldn’t have been there today… I don’t even want to think what they would have done to ya. I love you, y/n.”

He kisses your cheek, getting rid of the tears running down them.

“I’ll keep ya safe, kitten”

You smile. “I know.”

“Hey… Ya still like these?”

He pulls a can of peaches out of his bag.


	18. Playing Pretend

The next morning the shouts from the men wake you up. Daryl is no longer beside you and you faintly remember him getting up a little while before. Now he opens the tent door and looks inside.

“We gotta get moving. Put these on.”

He throws some makeshift handcuffs made of rope.

“I… Right. Okay.”

He crawls inside and grabs his backpack.

Then he leans over, cups your face with his hands and presses his lips onto yours. You taste alcohol, quite strongly.

“I have to keep you safe. Please, just play along. I am so sorry. I… I have to do this.”  
He caresses the side of your face, stroking your cheekbone.

“I… I know. I want you too. Wanna make it look believable?” 

You take his hand and make him ball it into a fist. “I can take it.” 

The look he gives you is so bizarre you almost giggle, if you hadn’t just invited him to hit you in the face.

“I’m not gonna do that.”

“Then what? You really believe those guys are gonna buy I slept here cuddled up all night with you without any slip ups?”

“I’m still not gonna.”

“Merle would have done it.”

You know you’re opening a can of worms, but you have to. He wouldn’t do this otherwise.

“Merle would have done it and got on with it. He knew what he needed to do to keep the ones he cared about safe. He even cut off his own bloddy hand. And you can’t even protect me by giving me a blue eye?”

“Shut up”, he grunts between tightly shut teeth.

“No, you shut up and hit me. I’m a tough puppy, I can take it. I’d rather have that than anyone suspecting something. Or do you want them to suspect something? Maybe take me away from you ‘cause you can’t defend me?”

“I said shut up”

You pray the alcohol doesn’t make him hit harder than necessary, but better that than not at all.

“Like I said, your brother would have no problem…”

“SHUT UP, BITCH!”

The blow to your face knocks you to the side and for a few seconds you see stars. On your way down you hit a rock on the ground and can feel a little river of blood trickling down into your hairline.

“Problems, Daryl?”

Another man sticks his head through the entrance.

“None of your business”, Daryl pants, not even turning around. His eyes are fixed on you, but he doesn’t move until the man leaves mumbling something about Daryl’s lack of sharing.

“I’m fine…”, you cough silently as you sit back up, before he can say anything.

“Looks good?”, you ask, wiping a little of the blood off.

“When this is over, I’ll kill myself”, Daryl just mumbles, but you cut him off with a kiss.

“I’m sorry I said that stuff”, you whisper. “I needed you too… Ya know.” “I hate you.” “I know.”

“Alright gentlemen, we leave in 10, so get moving!”, Joe shouts from outside and you reach your hands out for Daryl to tighten the ropes around them.

Then you both get up and he pulls you behind him into the daylight, the facade of a kidnapped girl back on your face.


	19. Living La Vida Loca

“Want some more rope, Daryl? You can drag that beauty behind your bike if ya want to make her break. I still see some fucking pride in those eyes”, one of the men shouts over at Daryl and you as he packs up the bike and you stand as far away as the rope he has you on allows.

“She can be like your little dog.”

Daryl doesn’t even dignify the question with an answer, he just turns around, takes a sip of his water bottle you know now contains a strong whiskey and pulls you closer to him.

He then grips your hair and pushes you onto the ground, so you kneel in front of him, forced to look up, his grip too strong to struggle against.

“You gonna behave?”, he asks you, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Slowly you nod.

“Can’t hear ya. You gonna behave?” He lets go of your hair and grabs your throat instead.

“Yes… Yes I will!”, you say, the words coming out gurgling.

“Any slip ups and you know what’s gonna happen?”  
His other hand pats the side of your face that is already turning blue and swelling slightly.

“Yes, yes, please! I know, I won’t do anything. I promise!”, you exclaim, sobbing a bit. This version of him still scares you, but you trust him. The amount of whiskey he had to drink just to talk to you like that astonishes you. 

“Good girl. Now get up.”

He lets go of you, and as you stand back on your feet he grabs your hands and undoes the ties.

Before he lets go completely though he grabs the collar of your shirt, pulls you towards him and you practically fall onto his lips.

The kiss is hungry and deep and even if you wanted to you couldn’t move away. You just let it happen, answering him with your tongue and quietly moaning into his mouth.

After a few seconds he lets go of you and you stumble a few steps forward as he steps away.

He swings one leg over his bike, sliding a little bit forward making room for you in the back.

“Get on”, he orders and you oblige, gliding on behind him.

“Hands here”, he shows you, as if you’ve not done this many times before, and places them around his waist.

“Don’t let go. Don’t try anything, or we’ll both die. And don’t fall asleep or you’ll fall off. Understand?” “Understand.” “Good.”

He looks at the leader of the group, Joe.

“Gonna check out the nearest town, maybe we find something good!” “Don’t go too far. We’ll keep heading north until we reach the main road. Then east from there. Find us when you’re done!”

“Okay!”, Daryl shouts over the now loud motor of the bike. He then lifts his legs of the ground and you drive through the trampled grass towards the gravel street. 

***

You drive for a while until you reach a small town. It looks empty, most of the walkers seem to have wandered off. Daryl stops the bike and waits for you to get off first. 

“Alright?”, he asks, as you pull the knife out of his pants and start looking around.  
“Yupp. Looks abandoned. See some windows smashed, maybe someone’s already been here.”

“Good eye. And yeah… Maybe we find some cans or somethin’. Would not be smart to come back empty handed.”

“Why? I thought you guys had a good agreement. Do you have to bring stuff back for them?” 

“Not really… But nobody complains if I do. Don’t want to draw more attention than we need right now.” “Good idea… Let’s check out that shop then, maybe nobody checked the back”

Carefully the both of you walk into the small store. The shelves are empty and most of them also on the floor, smashed into pieces. 

“Do you hear that?”, you ask, a quiet moaning coming from behind the cash register.

“Stay back”, Daryl orders, and walks slowly closer to the sounds.

“Oh...” “What is it?” “Half a… something.” “Ew.”

He peeks into the back door that is half way open behind the register.

“Empty. Fuck.” “Dammit. This place has been cleared out good. Any alternatives?” “... I think I saw some tracks earlier. We can get a squirrel or something.” “Is that really worth it? Goin’ huntin’ for a squirrel?”

Daryl shakes his head. “True...Guess we’ll have to keep lookin’.”

***

A few hours later you have searched practically every house in the small town, and gathered a few cans of stuff and two sealed water bottles.

“Better than nothing”, you say, as you load up on the bike.

“Right. Let’s find the others, it’s gettin’ late.” You just nod and get on behind him.

***  
“Daryl”, Joe greets him as you two ride closer to the group on his bike.

“Find something?” 

“Couple cans of stuff. We’ll add it to the pile later. Where we campin’?”

“Gonna just stay here tonight. Haven’t seen many flesh biters in a while. You and your girl wanna go for firewood?”

“Fine”, Daryl answers, parks his bike near the edge of the street and grabs your wrist, pulling you with him into the forest.


	20. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love :) Your feedback makes my day every time !

A few days pass like this, you and Daryl mostly keeping to yourselves, doing your best to go out on runs for the group and keeping away from too close contact with them.

But still, some of the men eyed you like a piece of fresh meat.

So naturally it had to boil over one day. And this was that day.

It was already dark, and after sitting around the fire with the men, cuddled up next to Daryl, you were now all heading back to your tents. 

“Forgot the blanket on the bike. I’ll just go get it.” “Okay. I’ll wait here.”

As Daryl heads into the darkness you rub your arms. It’s getting cold, and after sitting next to the warm fire for a while you now feel the wind even more.

“Need someone to keep ya warm?”, you hear a voice behind you. It’s not Daryl, and you want to turn around immediately, but the man has already placed his hand over your mouth and is starting to drag you down the road.

“Stop struggling, bitch. Daryl can’t expect us to just watch him have fun. We all see how you are getting all Stockholm Syndrome-ish with him. Now it’s my turn.”

You try to kick and punch him, but his grip is strong around you.

He’s already dragged you far enough away that you don’t see the tent anymore and while one hand is still on your mouth, the other is starting to grope your front.

Finally getting a good grip you hold his hand down on your lips, open your mouth and bite down as hard as you can.

“AH! You bitch!”, he shouts. “Oh you’ll fucking pay for this…” Before you can run he grabs you again and janks your hair back. “Fucking whore”, he spits and reaches for your throat.

A blow from behind makes him tumble, and you see Daryl standing there, having hit him across the head.  
“Are you okay?”, he asks you, breathing heavily. “Yeah… Watch!”

The guy, Dan, you think, is getting back up and jumping on Daryl, pushing him to the ground.

Daryl tries to fight him off, but having the advantages of being above him he hits him hard in the face.

You grab his shoulder and try to pull him off. He turns around, grabs your wrist and pulls it backward, making you scream out in pain.

Getting back to hitting Daryl the men roll on the ground, fighting for the upper hand. 

Wanting to interfere again you try to lunge for them, but suddenly feel the disgusting stench and cool touch of a walker behind you.

The creature grabs you and bites the air close to your neck. Immediately you try to fight it off, and start screaming for Daryl, who is still wrestling Dan a good few hundred yards down the road.

Punching and hitting you defend yourself good as you can, but soon hit the hard ground, the dizzy feeling takes over after a few seconds, making everything go black.

***

As you open your eyes the first thing you see is white. And you smell… Disinfectant? Something sterile. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Finally. How many fingers can you see?” A man dressed in a white lab coat, a stethoscope around his neck and a chart in his hands hold up his right, showing you two fingers.

“I…Where am I?” “Finger question first.” “Uhm… Two?” “Correct! Great. Now. You are in the Grady Memorial Hospital. You’ve been out for a while. Dehydration, underweight, multiple bruises and a black eye were only the start with you. You had a serious concussion and head trauma. We didn’t really have the means to deal with that, so we just kept your body going and waited for you to wake up. Do you remember your name?”

“Uhm…” This was all going too fast. The man… doctor maybe… seemed friendly, but still nothing made sense.

“I’m… not sure. Not really.” “That’s okay. Give it a few hours, I’m sure things will come back to you. Funny story, the officers collected you quite the same way like another one of our patients.”

“How did I get here?” “You were knocked out in the street, a walker on top of you. They said your body was still fighting, but there was… well, your mind wasn’t really up to speed. You blacked out completely on the way here and haven’t woken up since.”

“Okay… Where am I again?” 

He chuckled. “I will get someone to bring you some water, there is lots to do right now. Just sit tight.”

You nod slowly. Your body feels like it’s been in the same position for some time, and after a gently stretch you hear an abundance of joints crack.

“Shh, don’t say anything!”, you suddenly hear a female voice, and see a young, blonde girl hastily walk into the room, carrying a glass of water on a tray.

“I’ve been waiting for ages for you to wake up! I haven’t told them anything about us. I was so happy to see you alive! … well, almost alive. But now you’re awake! Don’t trust these people. We need to get out of here. Is Daryl okay? Were you with him after the prison fell? They picked me up a few weeks before you, and I’ve been trying to get out. Do you know if any of the others made it?”

You look at her blankly.

“Who… who are you?”


	21. The Five W's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY PEOPLE! What's up :D 
> 
> Thanks again sooo much for your feedback! It is truly something that keeps me doing this story.
> 
> Also, as you can see I have changed the title of this thing, and I hope everyone is okay with that :) Many many hugs to all of ya <3

The blonde girl almost drops the tray.

“Y/n! It’s me. Beth!” “Who is y/n?” “Please, Dr. Edwards said you would be a little slow but you have to remember me! “ “I… I don’t think so…”

She shakes her head.

“What about Daryl? Daryl Dixon? You two are together, right?” “I’m not… Dixon…? What....?”

 

“Ah! She’s awake!”

A woman with a tightly slicked back hairdo and a police uniform walks in and the girl named Beth immediately steps back a little.

“Did you bring her the water? Very good Beth. Did she say something?” 

“We were just talking. She doesn’t seem to remember anything.”

“No… Maybe I do… My name is… I’m y/n”, you repeat the name Beth had called you. It seems familiar on your tongue, but not in your head.

“That’s a good start! As Doctor Edwards has probably already explained, we are at Grady Memorial Hospital. We’ll let you get to yourself a little before we explain more, but I’m sure you will fit right in here. Am I right, Beth?”

Beth just nods.

“Well, we’ll leave you alone for a little, so you can adjust, but we’ll check on you later. Come on, everyone.”

“Wait”, you hold them back.

“Can… Can Beth show me around a little? I would like to walk a bit.” 

The woman nods slowly. “That should be alright. Take it easy though. If something, me or my officers are close by.”

She leaves, accompanied by the doctor, and only Beth stays behind.

Before she can say anything you start your questions. “Who are you? Why do you know that stuff about me? I think… I think that really is my name, but why don’t I remember? Who are you and who is Daryl Dixon and what is happening?”

Taking a deep breath she sits down next to you on the bed.

“Let’s start from the beginning. Do you know what a “walker” is?”


	22. Ward-Tales

The days pass, and as you get better you start to work alongside the other patients in the ward.

Still you keep close to Beth. She seems so familiar, even though you still can’t place why. You’ve gotten used to your name again, and have started to remember how the world went to shit, but have no idea how you survived all this time.

Every quiet moment you two get Beth tells you about the life you supposedly had before. Some of it almost sounds unbelievable, and while you desperately kling to every word of hers, you catch yourself telling yourself that maybe everything is just a lie. But it seems so… right.

Still, there is nothing that matches those memories in your brain. Rick, the leader of your group, his son Carl, who you supposedly had a good connection with, Maggie, Beth’s sister, a good friend of yours, or even Daryl, your… boyfriend. 

He sounded… strange.

“He’s a weird guy, but really sweet. He kinda seems like a typical redneck when you first meet him. All reserved and tough, swingin’ his crossbow around like crazy. But that’s only show.” You nod, folding a few clean towels.

“He’s got this angel wing vest and a motorbike. You two used to ride out on hunts together on that. And even tough noone really knew what was up with ya two, the way he protected you and always made sure you were okay… That was somethin’ special”

“Sounds like a strange relationship”, you comment, not really being able to imagine to fall for a reserved, tough, non-showy redneck with a crossbow.

“You two were… are meant to be together. We all saw it once it was there. The way you interacted, just fit, ya know?” “Right… I really want to remember, but nothing… nothing makes sense.”

“It’ll come back. Once we get outta here and you see him I’m sure it’ll come back to ya!” “Maybe. Let’s work on that escape plan some more then”, you grin, and slip her a lollipop you nicked out of the cupboard earlier.

***

Whatever had happened before, whatever was true or what wasn’t, this place didn’t feel right. Days turned into weeks, and the more you saw from the abusive officers, the shady doctor and the unhappy patients, the more you wanted to leave.And if Beth was gonna help you, then you would sure as hell accept that. 

***

More and more time passed, and while still looking for any and every possible way to escape, you fell into the normal rythym of working on the ward.

You were doing your regular sweep of the floors when suddenly two officers rushed in, rolling a person in a hospital bed, and shouting for doctor Edwards.

“What’s happening?”, you ask, but are just met with a: “Move out the way!”

They storm past you, and only a few seconds later the doctor runs into the room as well. Curious you glance in, and see a woman with short, grey hair, and bleeding from a head wound. 

Noticing you staring one of the guys slams the door shut right in front of you.

“What’s going on?” , Beth arrives behind you and you startle.

“I think…Someone is hurt. I think… I think I know her!”

***

“What do you mean you know her? Y/n tell me! Who is it?” “She… I don¨t know! She just looks familiar!” “Then what does she look like?” “Thin… short grey hair… I didn’t see too…” 

“CAROL!”, Beth almost hiccups. “Carol?” “Oh my god. Did she look bad? Is the doctor in with her now?” “Yeah, they are taking care of her now,” “Good… Oh god… We have to make sure she’s okay!” 

You nod. The fact that you seemed to recognise the woman and Beth knew her was a good sign. Maybe your memory was starting to come back after all.


	23. Love me, lose me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for everyone who keeps leaving feedback here. I just can't thank you enough, and it truly means a lot that people read and appreciate what I write. 
> 
> A heart felt thank you from me to you <3

Everything that happened after the arrival of Carol happened so fast and was so confusing to you that you felt like your life had been fast forwarded. The kidnapping of the officers, the specific order by Rick via walkie talkie to release both you, Carol and Beth, and the shouts of someone in the background to “let me speak with y/n now or I’ll kill everyone anyone cares about” made you both excited and concerned. Finally things were changing. But for the better?

Beth calmed you down. “They’ll be here soon, and then you’ll see everyone, and you’ll remember! I’m sure. I’ll help you. Daryl will be there and you two will be fine. I’ll see Maggie and Glenn and… don’t worry okay? Whatever happens, I’ll take care of ya”.

It was sweet how the younger girl had put you under her wing, and you really did feel safe with her. But not knowing anyone in your supposed “family” still made you unsure. Still, you tried to trust that you’d recognise them when they came.

And then they did. And your mind stayed blank.

***

They stood across the hallway. Rick, the leader, negotiating with Dawn, but you couldn’t concentrate on anything they were saying. Your were scoping the rows of people until you saw a man with long, ruffled hair, a vest and a crossbow in hands. 

He was staring at you, pleading with his eyes, knuckle white clutching his weapon.

Daryl. That had to be Daryl. But the only way you knew was because of what Beth had told you.

There were no memories, no recollection of ever meeting him, and most of all, no feelings towards him whatsoever. He was just another stranger in the group that was risking their lives to get you to be safe.

It made you feel dizzy.

“Then we have a deal”, Rick said. “I will let them walk now, if you let Beth, y/n and Carol walk” Dawn nodded “Agreed.”

Ripped out of your thoughts you let Carol, still hurt, lean on you, and helped her across the hallway, passing the two other hostages in the middle of the corridor. 

Carol got helped off of you by the boy you knew to be named Noah, and before you could collect yourself Daryl hugged you tight. He smelled of the woods and gunpowder, and the hug felt like it was going to break your ribs.

“You’re okay. Oh god, I was so scared. I am so sorry. You’re okay…”, he whispered into your hair. 

Before you could say anything he pressed his lips onto yours and panicking slightly you push him off. 

Shuffling backwards you get out of the embrace and he looks at you surprised more than anything. “I’m… I don’t remember you…”, you whisper. It felt terrible. Here was this man, that clearly cared for you, but it felt like a stranger invading your private space. 

The sound of a gunshot ripped you out of your bubble.

You spun around and a second shot was fired. 

Beth was falling, lying on the floor, followed by Dawn, Rick’s gun in the air. 

“BETH!”, you screamed, running towards her, ignoring everyone around you. Hugging the blonde girl with the gaping hole in her head the dizziness started to take over, and you fell backwards, blacking out completely.


	24. Before, during, now

When you woke up, you were in a car, leaned against the window.

Coughing a couple times you try to find your voice. Feeling an arm around you, you turn to see the redneck sitting next to you.

“Hey…”, he whispers, and reaches for a bottle of water. “Drink up”

You chug the water, immediately feeling better.

“What happened?”, you ask. “Take it easy. Are you feeling alright?” “I… Oh god, Beth…” Memories come flashing back of the exchange, the Grady Memorial Hospital, and the memory loss. 

“Right… What else?” You see in his eyes that he is begging for more. Begging for you to remember him. “I… that’s it. I know who you are… Who you all are… But only because Beth….”, you choke on your words.

“So you don’t remember any of us?” A young boy in a cowboy hat turns around from the front seat. 

“No… Just what she told me. I’ve got a headache”

“The doctor said ya suffered some serious head trauma and have been in and out a lot. He says your stable, but stressful situations can make ya feel a lil’ sick”, Rick’s voice comes from the driver¨s seat. 

“Right…” “He also said your memory might come back after a while… But he wasn’t sure.” 

You lean your head back against the window and close your eyes.

“Where are we going?”, you finally ask. 

“Beth wanted to help Noah get home. We’re trying to do that. We’re on our way there now.” 

Daryl still looks at you, but doesn’t say anything.

***  
For a while there is silence in the car. An uncomfortable silence. You want to say something, but can’t think of anything. Daryl next to you seems upset. He keeps clenching his fists, taking hard breaths every once in awhile.

Rick is driving, not saying anything either, concentrating in the road. Carol is in the front seat next to him, asleep.  
The boy in the hat, Carl, is playing with a knife with a beautiful, mahogany red handle.

You lean forward to look at it more, and suddenly something clicks, and a memory rushes through you like a lightning bolt

***  
“Alright, who’s on firewood duty?”, Shane calls across the camp. 

“I’ll go!”, Andrea answers back. You get up from the log you’ve been sitting on. “I’ll come with!”

“No, you stay here. I don’t want Andrea to have to watch out for you the entire time.” “Hey, I have a knife, I can defend myself and you know it!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don’t care. You stay here. MERLE! You go with Andrea.” 

You cross your arms as Andrea and Merle head out into the forest.

“Come on, don’t pout”, Shane comes closer. “We all need to look out for each other here.” “Then why don’t you let me help? I do my laundry duty, I cook, I do night watches and I learn about the RV with Glenn and Dale!”

“See, you do plenty. Just don’t want ya going out there. It’s dangerous.” “What place isn’t these days?” 

“I don’t care, okay? You stay fucking here if I tell you to!” “Fucking try to stop me!” “Oh, you’re gonna…”

“Hey!”

A man walks closer interrupting you and Shane getting into the fistfight of the century. 

“Leave her alone, man.” “Don’t get involved, squirrel.” “Haha. Fuck off Shane. Come on, y/n. I need someone on a hunt to cover my back. Would trust you more than this guy to not stab it instead.”

Triumphantly you smile and take the knife with the mahogany red handle. 

Shane snorts and turns around and you let out a deep breath.

“Thanks. I didn’t want to have to hurt him.” Daryl chuckles. “I’m sure that’s what would’ve happened.” “Hey, you don’t know my moves!” 

He shrugs with a smile and turns around.  
“You comin’?” 

“Hell yeah”

***

“Hey, hey! Realx. What’s wrong? Wha...? RICK STOP THE FUCKIN’ CAR!”

Tires screech and all of you bounce in the seats. 

You’re hyperventilating, feeling dizzy. Daryl moves closer and cups your face gently, making you look at him. Your breath calms slowly.

“Hey, it’s okay. Come on, just take it easy… Deep breath.”

Slowly you regain control over your body and cough.

“What happened?” Carl asks from behind Daryl.

“I… I think I remember something. That knife…” You point at the blade in Carls hands.

He holds it up a bit. “You gave it to me after you got your machete!”, he says. “Do you remember that?”

“No… I remember… the camp? Before… Shane and me were fighting and…”

Rick had started driving again but at the mention of Shane’s name he swerved a bit.

“And you took me hunting”, you look at Daryl whose eyes widen.

“I did. I fucking did. What more do you remember?” Shaking your head you shrug. “That’s all… I think… I’m sorry.”

Now the Dixon shrugs. You can see how he’s angry, but trying not to show it. “I’m really sorry. I don’t mean to be a burden.”

“You’re not a burden”, Rick says from the front. “And if you remember your moves with your machete, you’ll be a great help.”

“Thanks… I’ll do my best when we’re where we’re going.” “Don’t have to wait”, Rick pulls over beside a big gate. 

“We’re here.” 

***

As you get out of the car you waver, trying to find you balance. Leaning against the door you close your eyes. 

They had given you your machete, but you didn’t even seem to have the strength to hold that up, much less yourself.

“We’ll stay here”, Daryl states. Rick nods.

“No”, your voice croaks. “I want to help” “There’ll be plenty of opportunities for that. Daryl is right. Maybe now is not the time.”

You know he’s right but you hate it. Against your will you nod. “Fine.”

***  
The exploration of Noah’s place, as they later tell you, didn’t go well. And before you know it you sit in another car, a big van, surrounded by everyone except for Tyrese, who didn’t make it.

All this is foggy in your brain, and only after a long nap that might have lasted a day and a night, you wake up feeling slightly more refreshed.

“Where are we going?”, you ask quietly. 

“Washington”, Glenn, sitting next to you, answers. “Washington?” “Hm-hm” 

“How long have we been driving?” “About… What’s that sound?”

The motor roars, then clicks, then shuts off.

“Out of fuel”, Rick just says and the van comes to a stop. “Now we walk.”


	25. Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To think we're on chapter 25 and this was only supposed to be a two-chapter oneshot... All thanks to you and your amazing feedback, people! Thanks!!

The sun seems brighter than ever before, and your insides seem to be boiling. No water is in sight. Though your condition has stabilized itself, you feel you head pounding from the lack of liquids..

Sasha, Tyrese’s sister, is walking next to you. 

“You alright?”, she asks, as you stop for a second to catch your breath.

“M fine. You?” “Same. You remember me? The others said you…” “Yeah, got hit on the head. Sorry… Sasha, that’s you, right?”   
“Yeah. Hold on.” She turns around, looking at a few walkers collecting behind your group.

“I could take them.”

“No.” Michonne joins you. “We keep going. They’re not a threat now. You alright, y/n? You look pale.” 

“I’m bloddy fine, can everyone stop worrying?”, you snap.

She looks at you with furrowed brows. “Your nose is bleeding.”

As you reach up you already feel it trickling down onto your hand. “Whatever.”

Speeding up you leave the two women behind you. You’re sick of this, being treated like a child. 

Catching up with Carol and Daryl you burst into their conversation.

“Give me that back”, you say pointing at your machete that Daryl is carrying.

“It’s too heavy for ya…” “I don’t care I want it back. I can take care of myself.”

“God, y/n, you’re bleeding…”, Carol interrupts but you ignore her.

“Give it back, Dixon!”

“You need to calm down. Your head might get…”

“I don’t give a damn what might happen with my head. It’s fucked up enough as it is!” 

“Y/n, your nose is bleedin’ real bad”, Carol carefully interrupts again, and you just wipe the red away with your sleeve, smearing it across your face.

“Give. Me. My. Machete”, you hiss.

Without a word Daryl shoves the weapon into your hand and spits on the ground, before he shoulders his crossbow and heads into the forest without a word.

***  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”, Carol inquires after walking next to you for a while in silence. “Yeah. Just pissed off. I had a life, you were my family, and now… Now that’s all gone.”

“We’re still your family, y/n. Nothing will change that.” “But I can’t… I can’t feel that. I feel like I’ve been thrown into a lake and someone telling me I’m a fish, but I just can’t swim…”

Carol smiles at your metaphor. “A little far fetched?” “Might be”, you grin back. “I like you all the more time I spend, I just… I don’t know. I get why Daryl is mad at me. He kinda lost his girlfriend, but can still see her… I just don’t see him as my… as my boyfriend. And what if I never will again? If I’ve ever been really in love, I want that back.”

She nods. “You will. He’s a great guy. Not difficult to fall for him.” “What do you mean?” “I mean, if you don’t want him, there might be other options for him” 

The angry question mark on your face makes the woman shrug. “Just saying. You didn’t hear that from me though.” 

“Who?” “Feeling possessive?” “A bit.” She smiles.

“Just let things flow. If it’s meant to be, it will be. I’ll go check on him, before starts a fight with a tree.”

“Has that happened before?” 

“You’d be surprised. For you he’d fight the elements. And possibly win.”

You nod.But the thought of someone else liking him made something in you boil. If there was someone else interested in your guy, you better sort out your feelings fast, before your redneck changed his mind about you.


	26. Piggy Back

Walking alone for a while, the sun still beating down on you, you don’t even notice how someone starts walking next to you.

“Ya look like ya changed out yer toothpaste with a butcher's garbage bin”, a tall redheaded man interrupts your fantasies about a cold stream of water.

“Huh?” 

He points at your face, still covered in the dried blood from your earlier nosebleed. 

“Right…” 

“Need something with a higher percentage to get ya talkin’?” He hands you a half empty bottle of whisky.

Eying the man before you take the bottle you just have to smile.

His red hair almost glows in the sunlight, and his scruffy beard makes him look like a cowboy trendsetter.

“Sure. Thanks. I’m y/n. I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name.” 

“‘S alright. I don’t think we have met. Abraham. Nice to meet ya.” “My pleasure.”

Lifting the bottle for a cheers you take a big gulp and while it doesn’t help your thirst, it makes everything seem a little less dull immediately.

“So, you and the Dixon were an item before you cracked your head open like an egg?” 

“Yeah... “

“How’s tha’ for ya now?” 

“Kinda fucked up, if I’m honest.”

“Can imagine that. If it helps, ye two look like thunder ‘n lightning, just meant to be together” 

“You think so? Everyone says that to me but… I’m having a hard time getting used to the thought of… all this. And then imagining that he is head over heels in love with me… Hard to believe.”

“Why is that? You’re a pretty bird in an ugly world, why wouldn’t he fall for that?”

“I don’t know. I’m being treated like I’m made of glass, I get dizzy every ten minutes and have fainted more in the last three days then should be legal. Feeling kinda worthless. And thirsty. And weak.. And definitely not pretty. Why would a tough guy like him fall for a ragdoll like me?”

“Well, ya might be thirsty and dizzy, but those scars sure don’t look like they belong to someone weak. I’ve heard stories about how good yer with that jungle knife, so don’t cha worry about that. People here respect ya. If you’re tired tho, I can offer a piggyback ride”

He doesn't seem to be joking and the way he talks and acts you immediately get a sympathetic feeling towards him. 

“Thanks. For not treating me like a sick kid. As for the piggy back…” You seriously consider it. Your feet are aching and the whisky helped you feel alive, but not less exhausted.

“Would you mind? I thought you and the hot girl were an item?” “She doesn’t mind. She likes ya, told me to check up on you. As maternal as Mother Theresa, as hot as a mexican taco, if ya know what I mean.”

Giggling you take another sip of alcohol before you hand the bottle back.

“Alright then. Let me hop on”

***

Abraham carries you without even getting out of breath. The ginger is much taller than you, and your swollen feet dangle thankfully around his hips.

“I feel like I’m flyin’”, you smile, you arms wrapped around his neck.

“You can call me Red Rum. Rosita sometimes does.” “*Cause you're a tall ginger horse?” “And cause she rides me like one. A lot different than you though. That woman has moves…”

“The heat gettin to ya? Please don’t start talking about what you and your hot girlfriend do in bed…”, you put on a joking disgusted tone.

“Sorry, just can’t get that woman outta my head when she is wagging her little butt in fron of me” , the last part he says with a raised voice, and Rosita, walking in front of you, turns around with a seductive grin.

“What the fuck do ya think you’re doin’?”

Daryl comes out of the forest and stops Abraham in his tracks.

“Hey, hold up there, what’s wrong, Dixon?”, Abraham asks, standing up a little straighter, making you slide a little more down his back.

“Get away from my girl, ya prick!” “Hey there”, he raises his arms and you take the lack of support as a sign that you should just slide all the way down, until your legs reach the ground again.

“Just helpin’ out! She’s been through a whole bunch of ass lately, just doin’ my part to support.” 

“Well then support yer own wifey, fuck off mine!” “And since when are you the boss of her, mophead?”

Instead of answering Daryl shoves Abraham, but the giant army man doesn’t even move. Taking a step forward he reaches out to punch Daryl, but he is ready and ducks, burying his own fist in Abraham’s stomach.

“Stop it!” 

You get between them, trying to keep them apart.

“Fucking hell, stop it! What the heck is wrong with you?”

You turn to Daryl, who has stumbled back, wiping his sweaty hair away from his face.

“‘M not gonna let some arrogant bitch mess with ya!”, he exclaims.

“He wasn’t ! And whatever, I can take care of myself. Abraham can see that and treat me like a normal person, not like a delicate something! I’m sorry I don’t remember what we had, and I’m sorry that annoys ya, but what can I do? ‘S not my fault they found me in a ditch with a walker on me while you were... were….”

You blink a few times. Something clicks again. The ditch. The walker. The sounds of men fighting. Daryl shoving someone, just like he just had shoved Abraham. 

“Forgot the blanket on the bike. I’ll just go get it.”

Walking down the path. Someone behind you. Someone grabbing you. 

“Stop struggling, bitch.”

“Daryl can’t expect us to just watch him have fun.”

“We all see how you are getting all Stockholm Syndrome-ish with him. Now it’s my turn.”

You feel that you have been holding your breath and suddenly gulp to get oxygen back into your lungs.

“Ho there, sunshine, ya look like a fish on dry land! Ya okay?”

Abraham has no time to get an answer from you, cause as you blink a few times, Daryl is already in front of you, supporting you as you find you balance.

“Was I your… prisoner?”, you whisper.

“Before… I remember something about.. Stockholm syndrome… some guy… only you had… fun?”

Daryl’s expressions goes blank.

“You mean… Ya remember the… when I…”, he looks at the ground. “When I had to hurt ya?” 

Not quite understanding you shake your head. “No… No I don’t think so. What do you mean?” 

He sighs. 

“Yer right. Don’t have any right to tell ya what to do. Don’t deserve ya anyway.”

“Wait wha…” 

But he already turns around and heads back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Red Rum was a race horse from the '70s


	27. Fighting Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for the long wait. I've had crazy many exams, and today is the last one, but I just had to give y'all a little something to read while I study.  
> I am going to try to upload more regulary (maybe once a week!) after this.
> 
> Thank you guys, a big hug to everyone who is still here :)

“From a friend?”, Rick reads out the note attached to the water bottles.

“Might be poisoned”, Michonne suggests. 

“Yeah. Nobody leaves water standing around like that. Not sealed either. Nobody touch them.”

You eye the water. It is tempting to just rip one open, but you know how dangerous that would be. 

Michonne and Abraham grab the bottles and put them in their backpacks. You are thankful they carry the extra weight, cause more than your small pouch and your machete might force you to the ground right now.

Suddenly there is a loud sound coming from the sky.

“Thunder?”, you mumble, and a lightning strike follows seconds after.

“Dad… do you think it might…”

“RAIN!”, Rosita interrupts as the first drops start hitting the ground around your group.

For a few minutes laughter and the unpacking of anything to catch the water starts, until the thunder seems to grow louder and louder, accompanied now by strong wind.

“We have to find a place to stay!”, Rick shouts against the forces of nature.

“I found a barn!”, Daryl, who had joined your group again, shouts.

“This way!”

Everyone grabs their stuff and starts heading into the forest, and from the corner of your eye you can see how Daryl signals Carl to make sure you don’t fall behind. 

***

Inside the dry barn you spread out your wet clothes. From being in the excruciating heat to shivering, you at least feel alive again.

You see Daryl a few feet away from you in a corner, getting his sleeping arrangements ready.  
Still feeling bad for what had happened earlier you slowly walk over to him. 

Of course he would worry, you had been out of the game for a good while, and the lack of fluids would make a healthy person lose their minds. Snapping at him had felt good, letting out some frustration, but at the same time you had not meant to be that harsh.

“Hey..”

He stays quiet, but stops moving around straw and pieces of wood.

“I’m… I’m sorry I got that mad earlier. I just… I’m really angry, okay? Not at you, just at… at this. I want my memories back. And these few flashbacks… They are so out of context. I remember that you were fighting someone cause they tried to hurt me. I can’t imagine that you would do anything to me. I… I know I’ve been a bitch towards you, but I can’t just start where we left off. Simply ‘cause I don’t remember where that was!”

He nods.

“Just fucking hurts”, you hear him mumble.

“I can imagine. Wanna… talk? I’d love to get to know you.. Again. I’m sure there’s something you don’t know about me either! Like, what’s my last name?”

He small smile flashes over his face.

“Alright, L/N, let’s talk then.” 

***

As night falls over you, the group collects and the gloomy mood continues into your conversations.

Feeling too tired you roll up in your blanket in the corner, and slowly drift to sleep.

In the middle of the night however, you wake up. The storm is still howling outside, but at the same time, you hear walkers collecting at the front door.

Grabbing your machete you sneak towards the only entrance, and stab the first creature through the small opening. 

But still you see more coming through the rain, and in one swift motion glide through the doors, smashing them behind you so the bar falls back into place from the inside.

Your long knife swinging you take down a second creature. As you look around you see more and more of them come, hearing the noise of the barn creaking and your machete slashing.

There have to be at least 50 of them now, and realising that there is no way you can take them down, you want to turn around and wake the others.

But the walkers had been faster.

Inside the barn you already hear shouts, and see through the small cracks how everyone is collecting at the inside of the door, pushing from the inside, while more and more fleshbiters arrive at the outside.

The rain is making it hard to see, and the trees around you move like ghosts, some starting to fall, making the ground vibrate.

You have no choice but to keep fighting, focussing your hits at the walkers still pushing at the doors, stabbing their heads and ripping them off as you move on to the next one.

The elements hit you with all their force, wind making you lose our balance, rain hitting your face so hard it feels like an icy whip. 

It feels like hours pass like this, but you lose all sense of time.

Finally there are no creatures left, some had been hit by falling trees, many had been taken out by your machete. 

Exhausted you fall to your knees, blood and guts covering you, but a winning, tired smile on your face.

“Guess I’d fight the elements for him too”, you whisper into the grey light of morning, before you close your eyes and allow yourself the pain from you aching muscles.


	28. Knocked on the Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back !   
> And I hope you will enjoy this ;)

It feels as if your life is flashing before your eyes. The apocalypse part, at least. It’s like someone pulled a plug that allowed everything to flush into place. It’s overwhelming, and amazing, and terrible, and strange.

You hear voices above you, dull, but understandable.

“What the fuck happened here?”

“Have they been stabbed? I thought they just gave up! Dad, look at this.”

“Carl, wait… Oh god, is that… Get Daryl!”

A few seconds later someone is leaning over you.

“Y/n! Oh god what did ya do?”, his voice is closer.

“You stupid… oh fuck please wake up. Open your eyes! Come on! You didn’t have to prove yourself, I know you’re tough as nails! I just… I don’t want to lose you again.. I can’t, I jus’ fuckin’ can’t! Fuck, open those big eyes!”

Slowly everything gets a little clearer, and the fog lifts from your brain. 

“Come on, come on, please. I’m not gonna survive this world without you. Y/n, wake up!” 

“Jeez, tiger, always so dramatic.”

Your voice is hoarse and you open your eyes, seeing Daryl hunched over you, eyes widening as your words reach is brain.

***

“Are ya…?” “I’m back. I’m… ow.” You sit up and massage your aching shoulders. “What a night, eh?”, you grin and Daryl looks like he wants to punch and kiss you at the same time. 

You take the choice out of his hands and wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your lips onto his.

He kisses you back after only a second, grabbing you and pulling you closer.

“How..?”, he mumbles, as you bury your face in the nape of his neck.

“I don’t know.... Had a little fight out here and… maybe got knocked on my head again”, you answer with a smile.

“You are fucking crazy.”

“About you maybe. You still want me?” 

“Always”

He kisses you again, and someone starts clapping behind you, everyone else joining in after a few moments.

“Get a room!”, Rosita laughs, and Daryl helps you stand up.

“Nice to see y’all again”, you greet everyone, finally remembering your family.  
“Nice to have you back”, Rick gives you a smile. 

“Hey, everyone!”

You all turn around and Maggie and Sasha come closer, a man walking slightly behind them.

“This is Aaron. He’s got something to tell us.”

***

“So you are tellin’ us this… community of yours wants us to audition?”, Rick repeats after Aaron’s monologue about Alexandria.

“That makes it sounds like a dance group. That’s on fridays.” 

His joke makes you smile. You have a good feeling about this guy, but right now you can only watch Rick take control over the situation.

Daryl has wrapped his arms around your waist, his head nuzzled into your hair. Finally his touch feels familiar again.

Watching the conversation cautiously you let your fingers glide into Daryl's and squeeze them.

“What do you think?”, you whisper.

“Don’t trust him. Sounds too good to be true. And look at him. Think he can pull his own weight? He looks… domesticated.”

“What, and we are the big evil wolves in the wild? I wouldn’t mind being a lapdog if that means regular feeding time and a shower.”

Darul grunts.

“Let’s wait for what Rick says.”

***

The decision is made, and the group is split, some looking for Aaron's companion, the other’s swarming out looking for more possible threats.

“Where do you wanna go?”, Daryl asks, as everyone organises.

“What? You’re not gonna tell me to stay behind and try to keep me safe?” “Can’t keep you down, I learned that last night. But I’m sure as hell go where you go.” Smiling you kiss his cheek.

“Glenn!”, you call out. “Wait up, we’re coming.” The man nods and you pick up your machete, while Daryl shoulders his crossbow.


End file.
